Digimon Saga
by Kingkaiju
Summary: A group of teens are sent a mysterious message,and flung into a strange world. Now they must find a way back home,as a dark force watches them from the shadows.
1. Episode 1:A World Apart

**Episode 1: A World Apart**

The summer sun beat down on the streets below,waves of heat radiating off the concrete. As Trent walked across the street,he could feel his sneakers sink into the gooey tarmac. He ran his fingers through his messy red hair,wiping the sweat from his brow. Normally the heat didn't bother him,after all it was always hot in Houston. But this year was intense, even by his standards,so much so that even the walk up to the apartment was a slog. His feet fell heavily on every step of the stairwell.

"Mooom! I'm home!" he announced as walked through the doorway. But there was no response. "Mom?" he called,again no answer.

Trent shrugged and walked over to the fridge. After retrieving a soda from its cold confines,he noticed a note attached to door.

"_Went to the store to pick up stuff for dinner. And run a few errands. Be back around 7:00_

_Love,Mom"_

Trent looked toward the oven,the digital clock reading 3:12 in bright green letters.

"Looks like she'll be awhile." After a quick shower,and a change of clothes,Trent flopped onto the couch. "Wonder what's on" he said clicking tv remote. The screen flashed to life showing the local news.

"This heat wave has been quite stifling,even for us Houstonians." said the weatherman, his smile bright and hair his perfectly coiffed. "But don't worry folks. You can look forward to a bit of a cool spell starting this evening. A large thunderstorm is rolling in with a nice cool front trailing behind it. Back to you Jill!"

The camera panned over to the main newsroom,where a cheery brunette sat behind the desk. "Thank you Hank." she smiled. "Our top story tonight,a local scientist at the University of Houston says she has discovered something that will change humanities views about cyberspace."

"Boring." Trent yawned flipping the channel,the screen flashed through several shows. A nature documentary,a monster movie,trashy reality shows,and cartoon reruns.

"As usual there's never anything good on." he grumbled,flipping off the television.

Trent got up from the couch and walked to his room at the end of the hall. With tired sigh,he eased himself into the office in chair in front of his computer. He clicked on his browser to check his emails and messages. After boredly sorting through what was mostly spam, he decided play some Warframe.

As he played,a storm slowly began to roll in outside. The building storm went unnoticed by the boy. At least two hours past, before a sudden clap of thunder caused him to leap in surprise.

"Holy crap!" he yelped, getting up from his seat to look out the window.

Outside the weather had taken a turn,the sweltering summer day,had given way to a raging thunderstorm. The wind whipped and howled, the rain a torrential downpour. Lightning flashed and crackled,followed by the boom of thunder.

"Man its really coming down." Trent remarked,peering outside. "Hope moms okay." In that moment a bolt of lightning struck just outside his window. With a loud crackle,it crashed into a nearby power line,a shower sparks raining down. Trent's room suddenly went dark and the thunder that followed,caused him to recoil from the window. He fell back hitting his head on the edge of his desk.

Trent awoke a few minutes later,his head sore and aching. The pitter patter of rain and the boom of rolling thunder could still be heard outside. The room was almost pitch black,the still flickering computer screen being the only source of light. With the computer still on,Trent believed the power must still be on somehow. Feeling around the room he was able to find the switch on the far wall. He flipped the switch several times,but the lights didn't so much glimmer.

Trent looked at the white computer screen, his brow furrowed. "What the heck is going on?"

He sat back in his chair,staring at the monitor intently. It was completely blank, a strange static noise emanating from it. The electronic thrum,slowly began to grow louder and louder,like the beating heart of a machine. Until suddenly,it was silenced,and text slowly began to appear on screen in bold red letters. The text simply asked.

**"Would you like to go on an adventure?"**

"An adventure?" the boy said under his breath. And as if the text had heard him it replied.

**"Yes,an adventure."**

Trent was suddenly taken aback,fear beginning to course through him. Every part of his body told him to simply leave the strange message be,and wait in in the living room for his mother's return. But there was niggling curiosity in the back of his mind,wanting to know more about this mysterious message.

Curiosity won out,and against his better judgement,he asked.

"Who are you?" Once more, as if the text had known his question it responded.

**"Someone who can take you to a place beyond your imagining."**

"What do I have to do?"

"Just step through the door." the screen went black, a string of 0s and 1s flying by across it. They seemed random at first but slowly formed into a coherent shape,a doorway.

Trent felt drawn,toward it,as if some invisible force was pulled him in. He reached out his hand to the door, and with single touch, it swung open. In a flash of light the boy was pulled through the portal,leaving no trace that we was ever there. The monitor flickered to white once again, a final message appearing on the screen.

"Now the journey begins." and then the screen went dark, leaving the room completely black, save for the lightning that flashed outside.

Trent lost all feeling of self,his mind was aware, but he could not feel his body. It was a hazy dream like state,drifting through empty space with a sense of weightlessness. Trent did not how long he floated through that space,time seemed to nonexistent to him. A strange sensation suddenly began to flow through him,his mind feeling the subtle presence of his body. Tingling pinpricks flowed through his arms and legs,his head feeling cloudy. Slowly he began to move his limbs, feeling the ground beneath him. His eyes fluttered open to see a clear blue sky above. Sitting up with a start,Trent surveyed his surroundings. All around him was a field of long green grass,carpeting a landscape of rolling hills and pastures. Not far from where he lay was the edge of large forest.

"Where..am I?" Trent said as he stood up. He walked about in stunned wonder and without so much as thought,wandered into the nearby forest.

The boy strolled the forest in dream like wonder,taking the strange surroundings. The bushes and trees were completely alien. The tree's broad leaves were in every color of the rainbow, their trunks a hue of dark blue,the bark covered in swirling patterns. Their wire like roots,sunk into the ground,as if plugged into some unknown power source. The boy was such in awe of everything around him, he simply wandered for what seemed like hours. Then like a bolt from the blue, he realized the gravity the situation.

"How the hell did I even get here? How do I get back!?" he started to panic,his mind suddenly racing a mile a minute. "Okay,chill out Trent." with deep calming breath,he steadied himself.. "Ok...so the first question. How did I get here?" the mysterious text suddenly flashed through his mind.

"_Would you like to go on an adventure?"_

"So whatever that was brought me here." the boy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Now the question is." he looked all around him,the afternoon sun shining through the treetops. "Where is here?"

His train of thought was suddenly cut short by a huge crashing sound. Trent wheeled about with a start,his eyes wide with shock.

Before him was,what could only be described as a dinosaur. The beast stood on four powerful trunk like legs,its back and face covered by plates of grey armor. But the feature that stood out the most, was its massive singular horn. Its eyes locked onto to Trent, nostrils flaring,kicking up dust with its stamping feet.

The boy backed away as slowly as possible,holding his hands up in a calming manner . "Nice..dinosaur. Good dinosaur."

The giant creature, roared thunderously and charged, trampling the ground as it moved.

"Oh crap!" Trent turned and ran as fast as his legs would let him,dodging past large trees and bushes, hoping to slow the creature down. But they did little to stop the monster,as it knocked down everything it's path. The boy ran and ran,until his legs began to ache and burn. It seemed inevitable that the beast would catch him.

"Hey over here!" a voice called,seemingly from nowhere.

Out of the corner of his eye Trent caught the source of the noise,a large burrow dug beneath the roots of a tree. He stopped in tracks, turning back only for a second, to see the huge beast barreling toward him. Without a second thought,he leapt into the dark hole.

With a tumble,Trent landed on what felt like soft ground. Eyes squinting,his vision tried to adjust to his new surroundings.

"You're lucky I was around." said a voice from the dark.

"Yeah thanks for the save." the boys eyes focused hard,trying make out the appearance of his savoir.

"It was no trouble." the voice replied. "After all it is a knights duty to protect people." the owner of the voice then slowly stepped into the light. He was a small dragon like creature,his whole body covered in white armor. Two horns sat atop his head,another on his snout,and a red tattered cloak flowed from his neck. He walked on all fours,three sharp claws grew from each of his feet.

"What...are you?" Trent backed away tentatively.

"I am not a what." the little dragon said sternly "I am a who. And who I am is Huckmon." he stepped closer, looking the boy over. "And you are?"

"Tr..Trent."

Huckmon studied him closely. "You don't look like any digimon I've ever seen."

"Digimon?" the boy quirked a brow. "I don't even know what that is."

"I am a digimon." the little dragon gestured outside. "And that big guy out there is also a digimon named Monochromon."

The boy turned his head toward the burrow's entrance. "That monster has a name?"

Huckmon scrutinized the boy,drawing almost uncomfortably close

"So if you are not a digimon…" the dragon's eyes narrowed "... than what are you?"

Trent blinked a few times before replying."I'm just a human."

Huckmon's eyes widened with surprise. "A...human?"

"Y..yeah"

The dragon looked at the ground,puzzled. "But humans are supposed to be a myth! A fairy tale!"

"Yeah well I could say same about you." Trent retorted, his arms crossed. "Where I come from dragons don't exist and dinosaurs are extinct!"

Huckmon bowed his head apologetically. "Sorry. I meant no offense."

The boy couldn't help but smirk,suddenly feeling more comfortable in the creature's presence. "Hey don't worry about it." he crossed his legs to sit more comfortably. "Huckmon,right?"

The digimon gave a quick nod.

"Its nice to meet ya!" Trent held out his hand.

Huckmon regarded him for a moment,before smiling,and extending his claw.

"Likewise Trent." the boy took the digimons claw and the two shook heartily.

"Good. Now that introductions are out of the way." said Trent. "I have a lot of questions."

Huckmon sat back on his haunches,and waved a claw to the boy. "Ask away."

The red head pondered for a moment,trying to find the right first question.

"Ok lets start with the big one. Where am I?"

"This place is called The Forest of Awakening. It is on the western half of the Proxy Continent."

Trent arched an eyebrow. "Look I may have failed geography. But there are only seven continents on earth, and I'm pretty sure none of them are called Proxy."

Huckmon gave him a serious look. "Well this isn't earth."

"Wh..What? If this isn't earth than,where the heck am I?!"

"This is the Digital world."

The boy scratched his head in confusion. "So like….I'm on another planet or something?"

"Something like that." Huckmon shrugged,and pondered for a moment. Trying to find the right words the answer the boy's query. "I wish my master were here. He could explain it better than I could."

"Your master?"

The dragon digimon nodded "Yes my master and teacher, Gankoomon, he is very wise. He was training me to be a member of the Royal Knights."

"Yeah you mentioned something about being a knight. So who are these Royal knights?"

Huckmon's eyes suddenly began to glimmer with excitement. "They are the sacred guardians of the digital world!" his voice was filled with fervor as he spoke. "They're names are legendary,known far and wide by all digimon. The Royal Knights are the defenders of all that is good and right." he puffed out his chest proudly. "Its always been my dream to become one of them."

Trent gave slight chuckle "Wow thats pretty cool. I hope your dream comes true." the boy then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So now that I know where I am. The next question is…. how do I get back?"

"Well do you know how you got here?"

Trent then related the story of the mysterious message, and the gateway that he was sucked into. "Then I woke up in a green pasture,wandered into the forest and well, here we are."

The digimon nodded,his eyes closing in contemplation."I have heard stories of humans coming to the digital world long ago. But thats all they were, just stories. I guess there was some truth to them after all."

"So..I guess that means you don't have any idea how I can get home, huh?"

Huckmon shook his head regretfully.

The boy placed his hands over his face,and gave defeated sigh. "Great. Just great."

Huckmon regarded him with a saddened look,trying to think of anything he could say to cheer the boy up. Then suddenly he recalled something.

"Wait! Thats it! I know someone who might be able to help."

Trent pulled his hands from his face, and smiled excitedly. "Really!?"

The digimon gave affirmative nod. "I have heard of a wise old digimon named Jijimon. He lives in File City, just a day or so from here. They say he knows everything about the digital world. He might know of a way to take you back."

"Wow thats great!" Trent shouted with excitement,until a sudden realization popped into his mind. "Wait how am I supposed to get there? I don't have the slightest idea where I would go."

Huckmon put a claw to his chest. "Easy silly, I'll take you there!"

"You would do that?!"

"Of course! After all,its a knights duty to help those in need ."

Without thinking, Trent hugged the little dragon tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Huckmon choked as he was squeezed in the boys arms. "Ok I appreciate the thanks." he wheezed. "But I can't breathe." Trent then let the dragon go, setting him back down gently. "Sorry about that." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

The two emerged from the hole cautiously,listening for any signs of Monochromon. They looked about in every direction,bodies tensing in anticipation. After several minutes of silence,Trent breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess he finally left." he then turned to his new companion. "So which way?"

Huckmon surveyed the surrounding area, getting his bearings. Once he was sure of his direction, he pointed a claw eastward.

"This way!" the little dragon then began to march toward their destination,Trent following not far behind.

The pair journeyed in silence for a time,mostly taking in scenery. Trent eyes eventually fell on Huckmon. In the light of day he noticed something that he hadn't before. On the digimon's cloak, was a hood, with metal spikes jutting from its rim. But what really caught his eye were the pair goggles sewn into it.

"Hey Huckmon I just realized something."

The digimon turned his head "What's that?"

Trent pointed to the pair of goggles he wore over his beanie. "Check it out! We match!"

Huckmon looked over his shoulder at the hood,and back to the boy, smiling.

"Yeah I guess we do!" As they moved forward they started to strike up small conversation.

"So…" the boy began. "You said you were training with your master right?"

Keeping his eyes on the path,the little dragon gave a nod in response.

"So,where is he now?"

"I'm not sure. I've haven't seen him for quite some time. He sent me out on my own,said the only way for me to truly complete my training, was to go and experience the world. " the little dragon shook his head. "I'm not sure what he meant by that." he then chanced a glance back at the red head. "But I'm sure I'll figure it out!"

The two continued to converse easily. Trent asked all the questions he could about the digital world. Huckmon tried to answer to the best of his abilities. The digimon was also equally curious about the human world. The boy told his new companion about his home,family,school and anything else that came to mind. They continued at a leisurely pace,carrying on with their,chat and enjoying each others company.

For a couple of hours all was peaceful. Suddenly Huckmon stopped in his tracks,his body tensing up.

Trent looked to the dragon digimon. "What's wrong?"

"Somethings coming." Huckmon growled.

Several trees were suddenly tossed aside,as Monochromon burst through the treeline. He roared powerfully and stared down his targets.

Trent backed away slight in surprise."Doesn't this guy have better things to do!?"

"Apparently not!"

Monochromon charged forward,lowering its head,threatening to impale the pair with his horn. "Horn strike!"

The two barely dodged in time, the dinosaur's horn toppling the tree just behind them.

"He's going to come back around!" Huckmon yelled. "You get out of here! I'll hold him off!"

"What?! Are you crazy?" Trent waved his arms frantically. "I'm not gonna leave you alone with that thing!"

"Don't worry about me I can handle myself." Huckmon turned his attention to Monochromon, who was charging at them once again. The dragon opened his mouth,and ball of fire began to form.

"Searing Shot!" the red hot flame struck the dinosaur in the eye, causing him to veer off course, roaring painfully. "Go now!" he yelled to the boy,keeping his eyes trained on his opponent.

Trent wanted to argue the point, but decided against it. He did as he was bade,casting a backward glance at Huckmon,before heading off deeper into the forest.

Huckmon watched Trent go, until he was far out sight, his attention turned back to giant beast growled low,one closed shut,from where Huckmon's attack had struck. He bellowed at the dragon digimon,anger in his eye.

"Horn Strike!" he charged again. The smaller digimon dodged nimbly to out of the way.

"Searing shot!" another ball of flame shot through air,and exploded into his opponents backside.

Monochromon howled painfully, and turned much more nimbly,than his bulk would suggest. "Volcano Strike!" He opened his large maw,spewing forth red hot globs of burning magma.

With great agility Huckmon leaped away from the attack,the liquid fire burning the ground where he once dinosaur digimon did not give him any moment to recover, and charged with his horn. Huckmon knew he could not dodge in time, and decided meet the brute head on. His clawed feet, glowed with a sudden sharpness as he charged.

"Saber Claw!" The two attacks clashed, the larger creature winning in raw power. Huckmon was tossed aside by the champion digimon,knocking the wind out of him. Monochromon roared proudly, basking in his little victory,only to be cut short by his horn snapping clean off.

Huckmon smirked as he regained his footing. His opponent stared him down with burning anger, one eye bloodshot with fury.

"Volcano Strike!" a surge of searing lava,shot forward at the rookie digimon, who barely sidestepped the attack. Monochromon soon became relentless,firing one attack after the other. Huckmon bobbed and weaved,trying to weather the onslaught as long as possible.

Trent ran deeper and deeper into the forest,eventually coming to a stop at wide rushing river.

He stared at the ground,clenching his fist in frustration. The boy didn't want to run,he had to help Huckmon. His own words flashed through his mind then,words he had spoken so many years ago.

"_I never want to lose anyone like that again!"_

"I have to help him." he spoke aloud,his fist smashing into a nearby tree. "But how?" Trent's eyes turned to river before him. Its waters rushed by powerfully,sweeping away anything unlucky enough to fall in. "Thats it!" he exclaimed. He turned and ran as fast as his legs would take him, back to the sounds of the ongoing battle.

Huckmon staggered to keep upright,the wave of attacks finally wearing him down. His adversary lumbered slowly toward him,lava dripping from his maw.

"Volcano.." the beasts attack was cut short by a large rock striking him in the face. Monochromon rounded about angrily,his single eye catching sight of one who had thrown the stone. Trent stood just fifteen feet away,his tongue sticking out mockingly.

"Hey ugly,love the new look!" he taunted. "No horn looks good on you!"

Huckmon stood weakly,his body aching. "What are you doing? You idiot." he said under his breath. The dinosaur digimon roared at the boy,stamping his feet in preparation for a charge.

"You want me ugly!?" Trent turned and ran down the forest path "Then come and get me!"

With a thunderous bellow the large digimon gave chase.

The boy's heart pounded in his chest,his breathing ragged as he ran. He chanced a glance back to see his pursuer,who was charging at full speed.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?!" he said, his body starting to tire. But despite the burning in his lungs and legs he continued,finally coming to the rushing river. Standing at its edge he turned to face the direction of his pursuer.

Seconds later,Monochromon burst through the bushes,barreling toward the boy. But Trent did not run,he stood his ground waiting. The dinosaur digimon rushed toward him, anger burning in his eyes. At the last moment,Trent leapt to the side. Monochromon could not stop himself in time,his momentum causing him to fall into the river's raging waters. He surfaced several times,but the current kept pulling him under. Unable to fight the powerful river,he was soon swept away by the current. Trent breathed a heavy sigh,watching the rushing water for a few moments,before heading back the way he came.

Trent returned to find Huckmon recovering from the battle. When the dragon digimon caught sight of the boy,he smiled broadly walking over to him.

"What happened to Monochromon?"

The be-goggled boy,smiled falling onto his back next to his companion.

"Don't worry about him I took care of it." he sighed heavily,trying to catch his breath.

Huckmon wanted to ask more,but decided in the end it didn't matter.

"Thanks for saving me."

The boy turned to him with a grin. "Hey,what are friends for?"

"Yeah." Huckmon nodded "Friends." he repeated and offered his claw. Trent took it gladly and they shook,both smiling. Suddenly a flash of light appeared around the boy's arm. It was so bright,it was almost blinding. The light then faded, just as quickly as it had appeared, leaving behind a strange device on his wrist.

"What the heck?" he looked at it curiously. "What is this thing?"

"No idea." the dragon shook his head. "But...for some reason,I get the feeling that its important."

Trent looked at the device intently. "Yeah, I'm not sure why but...I kinda feel the same thing."

**To be continued...**

**Authors Note:**

_This is my first fic on this site,and its a project that I've been wanting to do for awhile. I hope to update it on a regular basis. Be sure to tune in next week,for Episode 2:New Faces and Strange Places!_

_Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated,thank you._


	2. Episode 2:New Faces And Strange Places

**Episode 2:New Faces And Strange Places**

After a nights rest, Huckmon and Trent continued onward into the forest. The boy fiddled with his new device as he strolled alongside his companion.

"What is thing supposed to be anyway?"

The rookie digimon rolled his eyes. "If you keep messing with it like that you're gonna break it."

"Oh yeah,cause you're the expert." the boy scoffed,rolling his eyes right back. He continued toying with the device,until his stomach growled audibly.

"Man,I wish I had eaten something when I got home. I'm starving!"

Huckmon looked up at the boy,clutching his own stomach. "I could go for something myself." "You wait here. I'll go see if I can find something to eat." The little dragon scanned their surroundings for a moment,before disappearing into the underbrush.

Still clutching his gurgling stomach,Trent took a seat on a nearby stump. As he waited for his friends return, he began tinkering with device once more,pressing the buttons in every sequence imaginable. Suddenly the strange gadget lit up, and displayed a round holographic screen.

"Woah cool." Displayed on the screen,was a menu with several options,though it was written in a strange language the boy didn't recognize. He furrowed his brow curiously,and pressed the first menu option. The device made a few beeps and whistles,before displaying a 3D image of Huckmon,a selection of information written just below it.

_Partner Status_

_Name: Huckmon _

_Level: Rookie _

_Type: Dragon_

_Attribute: Data_

_Current synchronization at 25%_

"Man this thing is sweet. Wonder what else it does." before Trent could probe the machine further,Huckmon returned. He laid out a small spread of nuts and fruits,of various shapes and sizes.

"Dig in!" the dragon exclaimed. Then without ceremony he chomped into one of the larger fruits,juice dripping messily from his mouth. Trent took one of his own,biting into the the strange purple fruit.

"Mmm." Trent swallowed. "Tastes like a cross between a mango and a grape." after finishing it, he eagerly grabbed another. This one was bright red, with a spikey covering. He took a huge bite, almost breaking his teeth on its hard exterior. "Owww!" he yelped,rubbing his jaw.

Huckmon laughed aloud at the boy's expense.

"Your supposed to peel that one silly. Here let me." the little dragon took the fruit, and with his sharp claws cut away the hard skin easily. "There! Now try it."

The boy took it with a bit of trepidation,but bit into all the same.

"Not bad." he commented,his mouth full. "Can't quite place the flavor of that one. Sorta like a pineapple, but not quite.

After finishing their meal,the two pressed forward. The weather was fair as they marched,the sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky,and a gentle breeze swept through the boughs of the trees. As they walked the landscape started to shift. The brush became thicker and the grassy ground gave way to a thick carpet of moss. The trees were different as they glittered with bright neon colors. Their colors never stayed static,shifting and changing into different hues and shades. The leaves were,perfectly translucent,and almost invisible to the naked eye. When the light of the sun shone through them,rainbows of color littered the ground.

They soon came to a large clearing,a crystal clear pond lay near its center. As the two walked to the clearings edge,something caught the boy's eye,stopping him in his tracks. Sitting at the pond's edge,was another human,a girl with plum colored hair. She appeared to be drawing on a sketchpad, as she hummed quietly.

Trent turned to Huckmon excitedly. "I thought you said there were no humans in the digital world?"

The dragon looked at the girl from afar,his face puzzled. "Guess I was wrong." he said,giving a little shrug.

"Well I'm glad you were wrong!" Trent then stepped into the clearing,running over to the girl "Hey there!" he called,waving.

The girl shrieked,and leaped in surprise,almost falling into the pond. She was saved however,by a short hooded figure,that Trent had noticed. The girl held her chest,breathing slow deliberate breaths. Finally she turned to the boy,who stood back,waiting for her response.

"Wh..who are you?" she asked shakily,the hooded figure standing protectively in front of her.

"Sorry I scared you." Trent apologized,giving a disarming smile. "I just didn't think I'd see another human." he rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I gotta little too excited." As he said this Huckmon sidled up to next to the boy. "I'm Trent." the boy gestured to his companion. "And this is Huckmon." the little dragon gave slight nod. "Whats your name?" the redhead asked turning back to her.

The girl looked at him with uncertainty, and turned her gaze to the small figure next to her.

"Its okay." the hooded figure replied. "I don't sense any ill intent from them."

The plum haired girl relaxed visibly.

"I'm Misaki." she finally answered,adjusting the glasses on her brow. She then gestured to her own companion."And this is Magimon."

The hooded digimon bowed.

"A pleasure."

Trent looked at the small digimon, he was about the size of a small child,his form completely draped in a blue cloak. Leather gloves and boots covered his hands and yellow eyes poked out from underneath the hood.

Before Trent could ask any more,four more figures burst through the nearby bushes.

"Misaki are you okay?" said one of the new arrivals. She had long straw blond hair,it was wild and tied back into a ponytail. Although her pink and white shirt would,at first, say otherwise,the girl had a very rough and tumble look. This was accentuated by her leather cowboy boots and red neckerchief. Fluttering just beside her was what looked like a giant bee. It looked straight out of a childrens cartoon with its big green eyes and fluffy yellow body,striped with brown.

"We heard a scream,is everything alright?" said one of the others. His hair was a wild mess of blue, covered by a camo bandana. The clothes he wore didn't seem to fit him quite right,sagging and hanging in various places. The boys bare feet fit snugly into his open toes sandals. Hiding behind his leg,Trent could see a small bunny like creature. Its body,soft and pink with swirling blue on its long ears. Across its chest was a crossed pink ribbon with a silver medallion, engraved with a crescent moon.

Misaki gave a shy smile, her face reddening.

"Sorry,I didn't mean to worry you. I'm fine." she then motioned to Trent and Huckmon.

"Look! Were not the only humans here."

"Oh wow!" the blonde said excitedly as she walked over. "We didn't think we'd see anyone else! "I'm Chloe!" she gestured then to the fluttering ball of fluff next to her. "And this here little cutie is Fanbeemon!"

The bug digimon blushed "Oh stop you flatterer." she buzzed,rubbing her face with her feelers.

Chloe offered her hand to Trent. "Its nice to meet you!"

The redhead took the girls hand gratefully.

"I didn't think I'd get to see anyone else either. Names Trent."

"And I'm Huckmon." the little dragon chimed in.

The other boy sauntered up,one hand in his pocket. "Sup dude. Names Kiko,Kiko Montes."

"Sup Kiko." Trent replied. "Nice to meet ya."

Kiko grinned and looked down at the shaking form behind him.

"Its okay Lunamon, come say hello." The pink digimon shook her head gripping onto Kiko's leg. The boy sighed. "She's shy..."

With introductions out of the way,the group decided to discuss their situation. They all sat on the ground comfortably,forming a circle of eight.

Trent was the first to speak.

"So,you guys know how you got here?" he looked to other three teens.

"We're not sure." Chloe answered,shaking her head. "But we think it has something to with this weird message we all got."

"Yeah man,it was the freakiest thing." Kiko added. "I just picking some stuff up for my mom. When boom!" he punched his hand for emphasis. "This flash of lightning came,and all the power went out. I turned on my phone for some light,but the screen was all weird and staticy. Then out of nowhere I get a message, it was in this really creepy red text that said..."

"Would you like to go on an adventure?" Trent said,finishing the other boy's sentence,his face deftly serious.

Kiko nodded. "Yeah, then before I knew it I was here."

"I was watching TV when the storm hit." said Chloe. "Everything went out, except for the TV. Then the same thing happened. Static,creepy message, then poof sucked into wonderland."

Misaki spoke up,voice slightly nervous. "I..was studying at my computer when it happened."

Trent gave a nod. "I was on the computer too." he smirked. "Only I was playing video games."

"Oh yeah what kinda games you play?" asked Kiko,leaning closer to the other boy.

"Lots of stuff. Recently I've been playing a lot Warframe though."

"Sweet! I play too, just got a new skin for my Rhino."

Trent pointed a thumb to his chest. "I play the Excalibur myself."

Chloe snapped her fingers,breaking up their conversation. "Guys focus."

"Sorry." the two said in 's face then took on its previously serious look.

"So how long have you guys been here?"

"Only about a day." Chloe answered. "We all met up just yesterday"

Kiko gave a nod. "We bumped into each other not long after we got here."

"And the digimon?" Trent inquired,his eyes looking to their smaller companions.

Kiko smiled, and looked to Lunamon. "She was right there when I came to."

"I..I thought you might be hurt." she replied. "I was just making sure were alright."

The boy rubbed her head gently,tussling her large ears.

"I know and you've been glued to me ever since."

"Fanbeemon just ran into me." Chloe laughed,holding hand to her head. "She thought my hair was a flower."

"Well its pretty like a flower." Fanbeemon buzzed sheepishly. "And it smells just as sweet."

The blonde quirked a brow,a grin tugging at the side of her mouth."Now who's the flatterer?" .

"Magimon was there when I woke up as well." said Misaki. "He had rifled through my bag and was reading one of my books."

"I was curious." Magimon said defensively "It's not often you meet someone with good taste in books."

"What about you two?" Chloe inquired,turning to Trent and Huckmon.

"Well.." Trent then related the story of their run in with Monochromon, and how they were heading to File city. "..then my hand started glowing out of nowhere and this thing appeared." he lifted his arm to show off the strange device.

"Cool!" Kiko exclaimed,staring at gadget. He then looked to Trent quizzically "What is it?"

"Were not sure." Huckmon admitted,shaking his head. "But we think its important."

Trent looked at the device,his brow furrowed. "Maybe Jijimon will know."

"You said he's in a place called File City?" Chloe asked,looking at the dragon digimon.

"Thats right." Huckmon nodded. "We shouldn't be too much further from there. Anothers days travel should get us there."

"Well what we waiting for?" Trent stood up excitedly. "Lets get going!"

Everyone nodded in agreement,and in no time the group set out.

The newly formed party trekked at an easy pace. This part of the forest seemed more overgrown,the underbrush dense and tall. The strange rainbow colored trees,had slowly given way to the more "normal" wire rooted trees. Huckmon lead the pack,down the forest path. Kiko and Trent walked alongside each other,chatting easily,mainly about various video games. Lunamon,was nestled happily in Kiko's arms,content to simply enjoy the scenery. Misaki and Magimon took up the rear,the girl reading as she walked. She was so engrossed, that she didn't notice Chloe and Fanbeemon sidling up to her.

"Whatcha readin?" the blonde asked.

"Ah!" Misaki jumped a little in surprise,blinking a few times before the question registered. "Oh...its called The Last Unicorn." she held the up the leather bound volume,the ornate silhouette of a unicorn printed on its cover.

"What's it about?" Chloe asked with genuine interest.

"Why do wanna know?" Misaki's responded,her tone slightly defensive.

The other girl was not deterred however,smiled widely at the other girl.

"I'm just curious,is that so wrong?"

Misaki gave a little smile,shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I've just never really had people ask about my books." she looked at the ground,sullenly. "I don't really talk to people that much."

Chloe bumped the Misaki's shoulder gently.

"Well you're gonna have to get used to it then." the blonde pointed to herself with another wide smile. "Cause I love talking to people and I never shut up." Misaki couldn't help but giggle at that. "Soooo what's it about?" the blonde posed the question once more.

The bespectacled girl opened the book,looking at the pages with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Its the story of a unicorn, who finds out she may be the last of her kind. And she goes on journey to find what happened to all the other unicorns."

"That sounds really interesting. Can I read it when your done?"

"You can read it now.' Misaki replied,handed over the book. "I've read it too many times to count."

"Hey you said I could read it!" Magimon interrupted.

"I wanna read it too." Fanbeemon added. "It sounds like a nice story."

Chloe put a finger to her chin thoughtfully."I have an idea!" she exclaimed,after a few moments of silence,turning to Misaki "Why don't you read it to us?"

The other girl blushed,in response,and twiddled her fingers nervously. "Umm...I guess I..I could do that."

"I look forward to it." Chloe said with a grin,causing Misaki's blush to deepen.

As they continued,the canopy grew thicker,the leaves and branches of some trees almost weaving together. Less and less light came through the treetops,until the forest was almost completely dark. Everyone stayed close,if not, they could easily be lost in the gloom. Huckmon still lead the way,Trent by his side, the two treading carefully through the dimness. Moving forward a glimmer caught the boy's eye,it was small at first but as they approached it grew. More and more lights began to appear as they walked,eventually finding the source of the shimmering lights. Hanging from the treetops,were lanterns,each with a glowing bulb.

There were other lights as well,bushes with fluorescent leaves. Tall thin trees,with no limbs to speak of,a large singular bulb at their tops,each one bent over like a street lamp. Vines with multicolored bulbs,hung like christmas lights. Mushrooms and moss that glowed neon blue and green. It was all quite the site to behold.

'Man." Kiko exclaimed, looking up at the glimmering lights. "Their electric must be through the roof."

The others laughed at that statement save for Magimon who simply rolled his eyes.

Not far from the gathering of lights, the forest seemed to open up once more, into a huge clearing. The trees around it were in a perfect circle, and nestled in the middle of the clearing was gathering of small huts.

"Looks like a village." stated Huckmon.

"Wonder who lives there." Chloe pondered aloud,putting her hands on her hips.

Without as second thought,Trent started toward the huts."Lets go find out."

As the group approached they caught sight of villages inhabitants. Small plant like digimon,with red petals covering their faces. In place of hands and feet were large purple flowers and thick green roots. Trent's device suddenly sprang to life,the holographic screen appearing again. Displaying a 3D model of the digimon as well as information about them.

"It says they're called Floramon. " Trent read over the information. "They are generous digimon. They are great hosts and offer all the kindness they can to anyone they meet. Their attack rain of pollen causes a digimon to become gentle."

"Cool." Kiko said and pointed at the holographic,screen. "That thing got apps?"

The other boy shrugged in response. "Beats me."

"Well they seem harmless." said Chloe,observing the plant digimon.. "Lets go say hello."

When the party came closer,the Floramon screamed in panic,running into their houses and blocking their doors.

"Well so much for hospitality." Kiko shrugged,and pointed a thumb toward the nearest house. "What's their problem?"

Huckmon's body tensed,his narrowing to slits. "Their afraid of something."

Magimon nodded in agreement. "I sense a dark presence nearby."

Fanbeemon's antenna twitched. "I feel it too."

Lunamon shook visibly behind Kiko's leg. "Somethings coming."

Heeding the digimon's warning,group decided to hide behind a nearby hut.

From their hiding place,Chloe and Trent could see several dark shadows emerge from the other side of the clearing.

The blonde shaded her eyes to get a better look.

"Over there!" she pointed.

The rest of the group peeked from behind the building,to get a better look at the oncoming figures. As they drew closer their shapes became more defined.

They were appeared like small bipedal dinosaurs with huge clawed hands. They were completely black in color,with slitted green eyes.

"BlackAgumon!" Huckmon growled. "They're virus type digimon, with a ferocious temper."

"Oh great." Trent remarked dryly.

The BlackAgumon came to a stop when they reached the edge of the village. One of them stepped forward meaningfully,his eyes scanning about.

"Come on out!" he demanded. "You know the drill! The boss wants his offering."

The Floramon did not move,still cowering in their houses.

"Not coming out ey?" the dark digimon sneered. "Fine have it your way." he turned to the nearest hut,a smirk on his face. "Pepper breath!" the dinosaur called. And a ball of green flame shot from his mouth setting the hut ablaze. The other BlackAgumon soon followed suit shooting balls of flame in every direction

"We can't let them do that!" Trent exclaimed,he grit his teeth in anger. The boy then turned to Huckmon. "You with me?"

The dragon digimon gave a nod in response.

Trent looked to the rest of the group. "You guys stay here. Me and Huckmon will handle this." with that the two sped off toward the flames.

Chloe scowled as she watched the pair take off. "If he thinks I'm gonna standby and watch,hes got another thing coming!"

"I'm with you Chloe!" Fanbeemon buzzed,the girl nodded gratefully,and looked to the other four of the group.

Kiko and Misaki turned to each other and both gave a silent nod,and with Lunamon and Magimon in tow they followed Chloe and Fanbeemon into the village.

"Try to not use your fire!" Trent yelled as he ran alongside Huckmon. "We don't need to add more to the situation."

Huckmon grunted in acknowledgement and ran to the nearest enemy.

"Saber claw!" his talons shimmered with razor sharpness,slashing a BlackAgumon across the chest.

The dinosaur digimon reeled back, but quickly regained his feet.

"Pepper breath!" he called. The ball of green flame rocketed toward Huckmon who dodged the attack nimbly.

While their battle waged,Trent had run into the nearest hut. He covered his face,trying in vain to protect himself from the intense heat. Through the blaze,he could make out the shapes of two Floramon. They held each other close,desperate to keep away from the flames. Despite the burning heat and smoke Trent made his way over to them.

"Come on I'll get you out of here!" he held his hand to the pair.

There was much trepidation on their faces,but they took his hand all the same. The two were lifted on to the boy's shoulders and carried outside.

Once they were safely out,Trent set them down gently.

"Now you two get to safety!" after the Floramon gave their thanks, they sped off to the edge of the wood. Trent gave a small smile as he watched them go.

From behind him there was a loud snap, as the hut began to fall. He had no time to react, as some of the flaming debris came crashing toward him.

"Look out!" Chloe yelled and pushed her body against him, knocking him away just in time.

Trent looked to the fallen hut in shock,his gaze then turned to his savior.

"Thanks for the save." he said getting back to his feet.

The girl brushed the dust off her clothes, and gave a smile. "No problem."

Trent looked about,for the rest of the group.."Where are the others?"

"They're helping."

"Ear Ripple!" Lunamon yelled spinning in place. As her body spun, bubbles of water began to form. They floated upward,spreading out and squelching the flames wherever they touched.

"Way to go Lunamon!" Kiko cheered, before heading into previously burning huts. He helped the Floramon outside,and directed them to safety. Misaki was close by helping the Floramon in the nearby houses. Once the last of the Floramon were out of sight, Kiko turned Lunamon.

"Alright lets keep this up!"

The pink digimon gave a nod, and began to spin once more.

"Ear Ripple!" the bubbles formed again,extinguishing even more fires.

Huckmon had been going well, he had taken down two of the virus digimon one on one. But now he found himself cornered,surrounded by several of the black digimon.

"Pepper breath!" one them yelled.

Huckmon dodged the fireball,only to be struck by another. He barely had any time to recover, when another flurry of fireballs game hurtling toward him. The dragon braced himself for the oncoming impact but it did not come.

Huckmon looked to see Magimon standing in front him a shield of energy emanating from his hand. The BlackAgumon were momentarily caught off guard and did not notice the incoming attack from the side.

"Gear Stinger!" several blade like stingers, pierced into the dinosaur digimon,incapacitating them. Fanbeemon fluttered over to Magimon and Huckmon. "Not bad huh?" she buzzed.

Huckmon smirked at the bug digimon.

"Not bad at all." he turned, noticing more BlackAgumon charging in their direction. "Its not over yet."

"Allow me." Magimon stepped forward and held out his hand. "Magi Spark!" bolts of lightning then sprang from his fingertips. Each one curving its trajectory,homing in on their intended targets,and knocking them down for the count.

Huckmon blinked in surprise and looked at wizard, blinking in surprise..

"Well color me impressed." said Huckmon,still taken aback by Magimon's impressive display.

All the fires were soon extinguished,the BlackAgumon retreated not long after,running off to lick their wounds. The Floramon then gathered around the group offering cheers and thanks.

Trent rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It was nothing we were glad to help."

The others offered similar words, save for Misaki and Lunamon. The two keeping their faces hidden,as they reddened in embarrassment.

A booming roar sounded off in the distance,cutting the celebration short.

The ground suddenly began to shake with the sound of thunderous footfalls. All who were gathered, turned to the source of the noise.

Breaking through the trees was a giant dinosaur digimon. Its body had the appearance of Tyrannosaurus,with a large three horned helmet over its head and snout. Each of hands ended in three razor sharp claws and black stripes covered most its blue body.

"That.." Kiko gulped. "is one big dinosaur."

Trents device sprang to life once again displaying a 3d image of the creature before him. A robotic voice chimed in from the gadget.

"_Blackgreymon_ _Champion level Dinosaur type Digimon. A vicious digimon,infected by a powerful computer virus. His fire breath is said to be so hot that it can melt through metal. His special attack is Nova Blast" _

The boy looked up from the device nervously. "Well I think we know who the BlackAgumon's boss is."

Huckmon turned to face the black digimon,taking a battle ready stance.

"You guys get the Floramon out of here! We digimon will handle him." Magimon and Fanbeemon gave a confident nod and despite her obvious fear Lunamon did so as well.

Kiko,Misaki and Chloe wasted no time, and lead the Floramon into the treeline. Trent took a moment to glance at the rookie digimon before following the others.

With the humans safely out of site, Huckmon and the other rookies stood to face the giant beast. The dragon digimon's eyes widened, as he saw the BlackGreymon heading straight for the Floramon village

"We have to keep him away from the village!"

"Then lets get his attention." Magimon held out his hand,and called out his attack.

"Magi Spark!" the bolts of light flew from his fingers. They streaked through the air, and struck the black digimon's side.

Blackgreymon roared in pain, and turned to face the direction of the attack. His gaze fell upon the four smaller digimon and with an angry bellow he charged.

Lunamon shuddered fearfully. "I..I think you m-m-made him angry."

Fanbeemon buzzed excitedly,mock punching into the air with her feelers.

"Lets hit him with everything we got!" she flew forward aiming her abdomen at the charging digimon. "Gear Stinger!" multiple metal stingers fired out like bullets at the dinosaur.

Huckmon and Magimon followed with their own attacks.

"Searing shot!"

"Magi spark!"

With much trepidation, Lunamon readied her own attack. A ball of water began to form between her hands,humming with barely contained energy.

"Tear shot!" the sphere of water was sent flying,alongside the other three attacks.

All four attacks struck true,knocking BlackGreymon off giant digimon reeled from the impact,before crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Did we get him?" Fanbeemon,asked her body tense.

"Nova Blast!" as if answer a giant ball of green flame, burst through the dust cloud.

"Get behind me!" yelled Magimon. The other rookies did so without question. The wizard digimon then held out his hand to the oncoming attack. "Magi Barrier!" he called,and from his palm a ball of energy formed. It spread out over the four digimon,creating a bubble of energy just as the giant fireball struck.

Magimon grunted with effort,concentrating all his energy on keeping up the shield. More than once, the searing flames almost broke through. But the bubble held long enough for the fire to dissipate. The ball of light disappeared,and Magimon fell to one knee, heaving from the exertion.

"I don't think…(pant) I can do that again." he managed to breath out.

Not a moment after, another fireball came hurtling toward them. Acting quickly,Huckmon managed to grab Magimon and dodge out of the way with the other two rookies.

The dragon digimon looked to Magimon,his face full of concern.

"You rest, we'll handle this." the wizard digimon wanted to protest but he didn't have the strength. Huckmon then turned his attention back to the champion digimon.

"We can't let up! Keep attacking!" he then charged toward,BlackGreymon his claws glowing with blade like sharpness. "Saber Claw!" he yelled leaping into the air, and slashing his claws into the black digimons hide. The sharp blades cut clean, leaving a large gash in Blackgreymon's chest.

Lunamon and Fanbeemon followed suit,letting loose their own attacks.

"Gear Stinger!"

"Tear shot!"

A giant ball of water and multiple stingers, shot straight into the champion digimon's open wound. He yowled in agony,but stood firm, and using his powerful tail he struck Huckmon dead on. The little dragon was tossed aside by the impact,falling to the ground giant digimon then turned his attention to the other two rookies.

"Nova Blast!" the black digimon opened his maw,unleashing a gout of green flame.

Despite his tiredness Magimon leaped in front of the flames.

"Magi barrier!" the bubble of light formed once more. Though it could not hold against the onslaught of fire,the shield was still able to absorb the brunt of the blow. But there was enough energy knock the rookie digimon away in an explosion of fire and energy. The three lay on the ground mostly unharmed, but knocked unconscious.

The virus digimon roared in triumph, then lumbered forward to deliver the killing blow. He was however stopped in his tracks, by powerful impact from behind. Blackgreymon turned to see Huckmon standing defiantly.

"Leave them alone!" he roared,then readied himself for another attack. "Searing shot!"

"Nova flame" the black digimon retaliated with his own fireball.

The attacks collided in midair, exploding in a shockwave of energy. Huckmon tried to stay upright, but was knocked aside by the blast wave. With anger in his eyes,BlackGreymon stepped forward to the now fallen form of Huckmon.

From the treeline, the humans and Floramon had been watching the battle. Panic and worry marred all of their faces. Trent had barely held himself back throughout ensuing combat. Now as he watched the giant digimon standing over the prone body of Huckmon, he couldn't keep himself back any longer. Without hesitation,the boy burst through the treeline and sprinted into the clearing.

The others called out for him to stop, but he ignored their pleas,running with all his might toward his friend.

"Get away from him you overgrown lizard!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The dinosaur turned to face the boy,smoke and steam issuing from his maw.

As soon as Huckmon caught site of Trent he tried to stand,but his weakened body would not allow it.

"Trent..no..run ..away."

Blackgreymon opened his mouth,ready to unleash another fireball.

"Oh crap!" Trent closed his eyes,and braced himself for the oncoming attack.

The small dragon digimon pushed himself up,his legs shaking.

"I have..to protect Trent. I have to save him!"

In that moment,the device on Trent's arm suddenly began to glow with a blinding light. The boy opened his eyes to look at the shining device.

"What ..the?" it started to shine even brighter and in a robotic voice said.

"_Synchronization at 50%. Digivolution sequence initiated."_

Blackgreymon was stunned by the light,its bright glow momentarily blinding him. From behind him,Huckmon was suddenly enveloped in the same light.

"Huckmon digivolve to..." the dragon digimons body grew,to almost four times his size. His arms becoming more pronounced,ending in large sword like claws. The horns on his head became sharper and more angular,his maw was filled with razor sharp teeth. Adding more to his ferocious visage,were back his legs and tail,each one growing bigger and more powerful to fit his new body. In place of back feet ,there were long saber like blades,his tail tipped by a curved red blade. His tattered red cloak billowed majestically,from his neck,completing powerful image. "BaoHuckmon!" The shimmering cocoon of light, was suddenly shattered by Huckmon's new form bursting forth from its confines.

Trents eyes widened. "H..Huckmon?" his mouth hung open in shock.

With the shining light dissipated, BlackGreymon's vision soon returned. His eyes then met Baohuckmon's, and he roared in challenge to the dragon digimon.

"Nova Blast!" Wasting no time the black digimon released a stream of green flame at the other champion.

BaoHuckmon made no attempt to dodge, instead meeting the attack headon. The blaze spilled over his body,engulfing him completely. Soon enough,the flames died down leaving BaoHuckmon unscathed.

"That the best you got?" the dragon digimon smirked. "My turn!" he opened his jaws,they glowed with red hot flames. "Dragon Gun Fire!" a large ball of searing fire shot forth like a miniature sun, the burning globe exploded into BlackGreymon's chest.

The dinosaur digimon ground his claws into the ground,bracing himself against the powerful impact. He recoverd,quickly smoke still coming off his body. With anger burning his eyes,he lowered his head and charged down his opponent.

"Great Antler!"

BaoHuckmon rushed forward to meet him,with all his strength he pounced.

The larger digimon was knocked to the ground by the others weight. The two wrestled savagely,biting and clawing at each other at every opportunity.

The dragon digimon, then raised two powerful claws.

"Saber Cross!" his claws glowed with yellow energy, growing in length. With a mighty roar BaoHuckmon slashed downward in an X shape. The sword like talons,slashed straight through Blackgreymon's chest. The virus digimon gave one final roar,before he burst into a stream of particles. Amongst the particles,a little ball of light floated upward,disappearing into sky.

The light enveloped Baohuckmon once again,shrinking him back to his rookie form. The small dragon gave a sigh of exhaustion,and walked over Trent.

The boy stared at the digimon for a long moment,before leaping up in excitement.

"That! Was! Awesome! You were so badass!"

"Badass?" Huckmon looked at him quizzically.

"It means cool."

"Cool?"

"Amazing! Epic! Fantastic!" the red head waved his arms excitedly. "Pick your poison! You were great!"

The rookie digimon blushed,and waved his claw dismissively "Nah! I wasn't that great."

With the battle over,the other three humans ran to their digimon just as they were waking up.

"You were so cool!" Chloe grabbed fanbeemon and hugged her tight. "The way you flew around and blasted that guy!"

The bug digimon buzzed happily. "Oh it was nothing."

Misaki grabbed Magimon's hands excitedly. "You can use magic?" her eyes glimmered. "Why didn't you tell me? Thats so amazing!"

For his part, Magimon blinked at the girl several times. He was completely taken aback by her reaction given her previous shyness. He then gave a low chuckle.

"Yeah. I suppose it is pretty amazing."

Lunamon ran to Kiko,tears in her eyes. "Oh Kiko I was so scared!" she sniffled,gripping his pants leg.

The boy lifted her into into his arms, holding her to his chest. "Hey. Shhhh. Its okay."he soothed.

"I know you were scared." the boy gently petted her head. "But you fought anyway. You were really brave."

Lunamon nuzzled into his chest, hiding her face in embarrassment.

At that moment,the three teens arms were bathed in light. When the bright glow finally faded, each them of had a device similar to Trent's on their wrists.

When Trent walked over to the group they were eager to show them off.

"Check it out dude!" Kiko smiled holding up his wrist,Misaki and Chloe doing the same.

"Dude." Trent looked at the other boy incredulously "Yours is pink" he chuckled.

Kiko crossed his arms. "So? I happen to like pink."

"Sorry man. didn't mean to offend."

Chloe looked at each of their devices and the digimon.

" Hey...they're the same colors as you guys!" she exclaimed staring at the yellow and brown gadget.

"Oh yeah. I didn't notice that." said Trent,looking at the red and white colors on his own device.

Misaki regarded hers in a similar fashion,noting the dark blue trimmed with black.

Without their noticing, the Floramon had gathered around the group.,one of the plant digimon stepped forward and bowed gratefully.

"You saved our village great heroes! Is there thing we can do to repay you?"

As if in reply,Huckmon's stomach growled loudly.

"Well..some food would be nice." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Everyone gathered gave a soft laugh at the small dragon digimon.

"Very well!" the Floramon gave another bow. "We shall make you a grand feast! And you shall stay the night as our honored guests!" this caused an uproarious cheer to erupt from the gathered Floramon. Then,with a much excited pushing and shoving,the plant digimon lead their heroes to the village square.

**To be continued...**

**Authors notes.**

Yes before anyone ask,Magimon is indeed a digimon of my own creation. There will be others as well,but this fic will mostly contain digimon originally created by bandai.

Anyway,this chapter turned out a lot longer than I had intended,but whatever. Also we have our first digivolution of the series,huzzah! Thanks for reading and tune in for next weeks episode,

**Episode 3:A Day On The Town**!

Please feel free to comment or review,any and all criticisms and or love are greatly appreciated. Oh and Happy new year!


	3. Episode 3:A Day On The Town

**Episode 3:A Day On The Town**

After a filling meal and a good nights rest, the group was ready travel once again. With the morning sun just beginning to peak over the horizon,they waved their goodbyes to the Floramon, and set out once more for File City.

Trent looked at his device for the umpteenth time this morning, pressing buttons randomly. He picked and prodded at the gadget,trying in vain to unlock more of its secrets.

"Say Huckmon." the boy said,looking up from the device. "I've been meaning to ask. What was up with you turning into that giant dragon? Is that normal?"

Huckmon kept his eyes on the path but answered all the same.

"Its called digivolution."

Trent quirked a brow curiously."Digi..whatnow?"

"Digivolution." the little dragon repeated. "All digimon can digivolve. As we grow older,and become stronger over the years."

Chloe looked to the other digimon. "So you can all change like that?" the three rookies gave a nod in response.

"Wait a minute. Did you say years?" the redhead asked eyes wide."But you changed instantly! The way your talking about it,it sounds like this digivolution thing takes a long time."

Huckmon looked at the ground before replying. "That..I can't explain."

"Isn't it obvious?" Magimon chimed in, and all turned to look at him. He pointed to the devices on the teen's wrists. "Those devices created some sort of power to help you digivolve."

The white dragon nodded slowly. "That makes sense." his then furrowed in contemplation.

"But I still don't get why I changed back."

"W..well umm..maybe.." Misaki began but as the group turned to look at her she froze in fear. "Nevermind its nothing." she looked down,her eyes searching for some sort of distraction.

Chloe walked over to the other girl, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey come on. What were you gonna say?"

"Don't be so nervous." Trent grinned "Nobodies judging you."

Misaki gave a small smile, and with nod she continued.

"Well.." she paused, turning to Huckmon. "You said digivolution happens over time right? That...you grow into your new form?"

The dragon nodded and waited for the girl to continue. "For a creature to grow takes a lot of energy, but that energy is taken in gradually." Misaki's voice grew a little louder, gaining more confidence as she went on. "For you to change instantly like that, it must take a huge amount of power. I think your body can only handle such a rush of energy for so long.,and thats why you reverted back." Everyone looked at her,blinking in surprise.

"Butthatsjustwhatithink." she mumbled quickly covering her face.

"Wow.." the other girl gasped beside her. "You're really smart."

"Yeah no kidding." Kiko agreed.

Trent gave nod."Makes a lot more sense than anything I could come up with."

As they continued forward, the forest slowly began to become more sparse,the distance between trees growing larger. The ground began to slope slowly upward,hillocks of dirt and rock rose up from the earth. Eventually,the party to came to a stop at a large rock wall. The cliff face was at least twenty foot high, and stretched as far as they could see.

Misaki looked from side to side. "It most go on for miles." the girl observed,not really speaking to anyone in particular.

"If my memory serves me right." Huckmon said pointing to rock face "File City should be just past this cliff."

Trent adjusted his goggles,looking up to the cliffside. "It would take us forever to go around it."

"We might not have to" Chloe stated,and looked to Fanbeemon "Can you fly up there for me? And tell us what you see?"

The yellow digimon gave a little salute.

"Righty-O!" she replied, and fluttered up to the top of the cliff,returning only moments later. "Theres not much, just a few trees. And it looks like the grounds starts to drop off a little bit."

Chloe gave quick nod of thanks,and strolled over to some vines hanging from a nearby tree. She grabbed several of them before turning back to Fanbeemon.

"Those trees up there, did they look sturdy?" the bug digimon gave an affirmative nod. Chloe then pulled on the vines in her hands, testing their strength.

Trent walked over to girl,his eyes still looking upward to cliff's peak. "What's your idea?"

The blonde began tying the vines together,as she replied.

"I'm gonna climb up there and tie this off." she indicated the intertwined vines. "Then the rest of you can use it get up."

The boy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy!? Why don't you just have Fanbeemon do it?!" he asked,pointing to the yellow digimon.

"Well I can't exactly tie a knot with these." Fanbeemon waved her pointed legs uselessly.

Huckmon looked up at Trent with a smirk.

"Shes gotta point."

The boy followed Chloe as she walked over to the wall.

"Are you sure about this?"

She gave a confident smile in response.

"Hey! I was the junior rock climbing champion three years running."

"And I'll be with her the whole way!" Fanbeemon assured.

Trent gave a defeated sigh and nodded. "Alright,alright you win."

Kiko gave the girl a thumbs up and she replied with her own.

Chloe was about to begin her climb when Misaki walked over to the other girl.

"Please..be careful." she said worry on her face.

Chloe gave a nod, and smiled brightly at her.

With the coil of vines on her shoulder, and Fanbeemon fluttering by her side,Chloe began her ascent. The first ten feet were easy going,the rock was solid,and there were plenty of handholds to grip onto.

The rest of the group watched her climb with bated breath.

"Ahh I can't watch!" Lunamon pulled her ears over her eyes. "Tell me when its over!"

Kiko spared a glance at the pink digimon and gave chuckle. His attention was then drawn back to the blonde.

About halfway up the rock face, Chloe reached to grab another handhold. As she gripped the rock it gave way in her grasp. Momentarily she lost balance,dangling by one arm.

There were gasps and looks of shock from below.

Fanbeemon hovered not far beside the girl,ready to spring into action. The digimon's help was not needed however, as Chloe grabbed onto another nearby rock. Her boots dug into the stone, as she finally steadying herself. The girl gave a reassuring smile to the yellow digimon and continued upward.

The rest of the climb was uneventful, and Chloe reached the top without issue. She secured the vine tightly to a nearby tree, and threw it down to the others.

Trent was the first to go,and reached the top in no time. Huckmon was next,due to his lack of hands he was hauled up by Trent and zipping up his vest, and tucking Lunamon inside,Kiko began his climb upward. The rabbit digimon kept her eyes shut,shaking with fear the whole way up. Misaki was the next to go,and after much trepidation she went up as well,however she had to pulled up in a similar fashion to Huckmon. Lastly Magimon climbed up the rope,reaching the top with ease.

Just as Fanbeemon had said,the ground began to drop off once they reached the top. It sloped gradually making it easy to traverse. As the party moved forward they could make out the silhouettes of what looked like buildings. What started as mere shapes on the horizon, became a sprawling city,even at a distance the group could see how huge it was. From the ridge they stood on, there was path leading down to cobblestone road.

Following the paved road, they finally reached the entrance to the city. Everyone stood in awe of the wonderous place before them.

Looming above the other buildings were several huge towers,the appeared to have been formed naturally,their exteriors jagged and unhewn. Dotting the towering structures were large rounded windows,and at the top of each spire was a giant metal windmill,spinning lazily in the breeze.

Shops and houses of both hewn stone and wood, lined the white cobblestone streets. Signs and banners in a variety of colors and languages hung all about. Various forms of electronics and lights could seen among the clutter. At various street corners,tall metal poles stood,an amalgam of various screens blossomed out near their tops. Strings of mismatch light bulbs stretched overhead. Vending machines,Slot machines and even fridges lined the walls of some buildings,all of them plugged into some unseen power source. In the midst of this chaos of lights and colors,were the city's inhabitants,digimon of every shape and size. They milled through the streets going about their daily business.

The four humans stood in silence, mouths agape,taking in the amazing sight before them. Even the digimon for their part, were taken aback by the magnitude of the city.

After a long moment Huckmon broke the silence

"Jijimon is supposed to live in that tower there." he pointed a claw to one of the stone monoliths.

It appeared slightly larger than then the others and sat closest to the center of town.

"Well then lets get going." Chloe suggested,and started toward the direction of the tower.

The others began to follow, all save for Trent who stepped out in front of the group.

"Now hang on! We don't have to go just yet."

The others looked at him quizzically.

"Look I want get home just as much as you guys but.." he opened his arms gesturing all around him. "Don't you guys at least wanna look around first? I mean, this place is pretty cool."

Huckmon was the first to agree.

"Yeah." he smiled, liking the idea more and more "Exploring this place could be exciting! A real adventure!"

Chloe put her hand to her chin. thoughtfully

"It does sound pretty fun. And after all, how many times will we get the chance to visit a city in another world?!" she chuckled.

"I **have** always wanted to see the big city." Fanbeemon buzzed excitedly.

Kiko put his hands behind his head and grinned.

"I'm all for taking in the sights!"

Lunamon furrowed her brow in worry.

"I just hope we don't get lost...or worse.."

"I would like to learn more about digimon society." Misaki said,adjusting her glasses.

"Maybe if were lucky we'll find a bookstore." Magimon exclaimed,clasping his hands excitedly and the plum haired girl mirrored his action.

Trent gave a wide grin.

"Alright its settled then." he then pointed to the tower. "We'll all meet back at the tower around sundown."

Everyone gave an affirmative nod,and the group split off into pairs,each heading in their own direction.

As Misaki and Magimon walked, the girl found herself fascinated by the various signs and banners. From japanese to french,almost every written language seemed to be here. While she couldn't read them all, she did recognize most. However,a large number were covered in a variety of strange symbols she had never seen before.

"Magimon." she said getting her companions attention.

The hooded digimon turned his head to face her.

"Do you know what those signs say?" the girl pointed to the strange symbols.

He looked to sign in question,before nodding his head.

"Of course. They are written in basic digicode."

"Digicode?" Misaki's curiosity was now piqued.

Magimon gave another nod

"Digicode is the written language of digimon. It has various forms and dialects, and the most basic form is known by almost all digimon."

"Fascinating." the girl's eyes shimmered with wonder.

The two strolled by many shops,selling various wares and goods,one in particular immediately caught Misaki's eye,standing out amongst all the others. It seemed of an older make than the buildings around it,various trinkets and talismans hanging outside. From the window she could see a large number of shelves,lined with books and various antiques.

Misaki rushed through the entrance excitedly,Magimon following not far behind.

The girl immediately went over to the display case,which held various magical talismans and charms.

"This an Agimat from southeast asia!" she squealed with excitement. "Its used to remove hexes and exorcise evil spirits!" she pointed to another talisman. "And thats a Gorgoneion! Its from ancient greece. It was a royal aegis,symbolizing divine birth or protection!"

"My,my someone knows their magic talismans!"

The girl turned quickly to her side, to see a strange digimon standing next to her.

He was easily six feet tall,dressed in a green robe with a red cloak. His hands and feet were covered by leather gloves and boots. The digimon's blue and red face had the appearance of a eastern demon,with two large fangs jutting from both the top and bottom of his mouth. His two golden eyes were topped with flame like eyebrows,and a third eye sat in the middle of his forehead. Atop his head was a golden circlet,and red spiked hair.

The digimon gave a slight bow to the pair.

"I am Baromon,the owner of this establishment."

"I am Magimon." the magician digimon bowed in turn,and gestured his hand to the bespectacled girl. "And this is Misaki."

Misaki blushed shyly but gave a polite bow all the same.

"So, you have interest in magical trinkets?" the shopkeep inquired as he walked behind the counter.

Misaki twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Y...yes. I've read a lot about them. Anything that has to do with magic fascinates me."

Baromon grinned.

"A seeker of knowledge of eh?" he chuckled and looked to her companion. "And you are practioner of the the mystic arts,yes?"

Magimon puffed his out proudly.

"I'm not one to brag but,yes I am quite proficient in magic." he opened his cloak with a flourish as he said this.

The shop owner gave a low chuckle.

"Well I think I have just what you need." he turned, and stepped into a doorway behind the counter.

Misaki and Magimon looked at each other quizzically,and waited.

After a few moments Baromon returned, with several tomes in hand.

"These carry the knowledge you seek." he stated,setting the books on the counter.

The duo looked at the old tomes with interest,they were ancient to be sure,each one bound in leather,and engraved with golden digicode.

Misaki's eyes became wide with wonder.

"They're beautiful."a sullen look then came over her face. "But..I don't have any money."

Baromon gave wide grin.

"Consider them a gift from a fellow knowledge seeker."

"Thats so generous!" the girl then shook her head. "I shouldn't.."

"Oh yes you should!" Magimon insisted,wringing his hands in excitement.

"Who knows what kind secrets they could hold!"

"But…" the girl tried to protest,her eyes filled with uncertainty.

The shopkeeper handed the books to her. "Please I insist!"

After much contemplation,Misaki gave in and took the books gratefully,giving a bow thanks before stuffing them into her satchel.

"Thank you very much! she bowed again and walked out of the store.

Magimon gave a bow as well before taking his leave.

"Goodbye! Your generosity is much appreciated."

Baromon waved to them happily. "Goodbye my friends!"

The pair waved back to him,and as they disappeared into the crowd, Baromon's smile suddenly faded.

"And good luck." the digimon whispered. "May the knowledge I have given you, help you on the journey ahead."

While wandering through the streets,Chloe and Fanbeemon had come upon a large plaza. The cobblestone byways, giving way to bricks of marble and sandstone. At the center of the plaza, sat a beautiful fountain,the water cascading from the hands of a fine marble statue.

It was delicately carved,depicting a five winged angel,her eyes covered by an armored mask. Several wooden benches were scattered about the square,and at the far edge of the plaza a large crowd of digimon were gathered.

"Wonder what's going on over there?" Fanbeemon buzzed curiously.

Chloe pointed a thumb toward the crowd.

"Lets go find out." the pair then headed toward the gathering.

The girl pushed her way into the crowd ,as Fanbeemon floated overhead.

"Scuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" she pushed and shoved her way forward,eventually making it to the front of the congregation,her companion fluttering to her side. The pair then laid eyes on what had caught the gathered digimon's attention.

It was an old style shooting gallery,that would not look a bit out of place at an old style carnival. Standing in front of the fair game was a strange digimon.

He appeared almost completely human,his body tall and lanky. His face was painted completely white with red lips, and his left eye was covered by a black cloth. The clothes he wore were clownish and colorful. A jesters hat tipped with a moon and star sat atop his head. His coat was bright purple, with a diamond and a heart patched on either side. Little bells jingled from the ends of his coat tails, and his shoes were large and pointed.

Chloe's device sprang to the life, displaying an image of the clown like digimon.

"_Jokermon Champion level Puppet digimon."_ the device said in a robotic voice. "He is a _boisterous and flamboyant digimon,eager to entertain. Although he his normally very cheerful, if you cross him he will show you no mercy. His special attack is Lunatic Slasher." _

"Well lets try not to get on his bad side then." the blonde chuckled, and Fanbeemon laughed with her.

"Step right up! Step right up!" the clown digimon spun his cane with a flourish "Ladies and Gentlemon! Come and test your shooting skills! Show the world your can be a real sharpshooter!" he mimicked a gun shape with his fingers,mock firing into the crowd. "Hit all the targets and win a grand cash prize!" he opened his arms to the crowd. "

Who will be the first to take the challenge?"

"Quite the showman, or rather showmon ." Chloe laughed aloud at her own joke.

Several digimon then stepped forward to take the challenge. The first in line snatched the rifle from Jokermon,his face full of confidence. He quickly took aim,firing into several of the targets each one hitting their mark.

"Not bad! Not bad!" the showman clapped "But lets see how you handle...round two!" with the pull of a lever,more targets sprang up, moving twice as fast as the previous set.

The challenger took his shots, all them missing by a huge margin.

"Ooh too bad!" Jokermon shrugged, and took the rifle. "Who's next?"

Many digimon took on the challenge,all of them getting the same result.

Meanwhile, Chloe observed the proceedings with interest.

"The rifle's stock is heavy,making it slightly off balance." she whispered. "And the shot always veers slightly to left."

Fanbeemon looked at the girl curiously.

"How do you know?"

The blonde smirked, and pointed her thumb to her chest.

"I've been shooting since I was really young. My dad and I go to the shooting range all the time. Trust me,I know guns."

After some time,the line of challengers had disappeared, and no one else seemed willing to take on the game of skill.

"Is there anyone else who's up to it?"Jokermon opened his arms to the crowd once again.

He was answered with a silence.

The clown pouted.

"Oh come now! Surely there must be one more contender?!"

Chloe raised her hand, and stepped forward.

"I'll do it!"

"Thats the spirit! Come on up!" the showman handed off the rifle, as the girl approached.

Fanbeemon fluttered excitedly as she watched Chloe inspect the gun.

"You sure you know how to use that thing girly?" Jokermon leaned against the stand,his hand on the lever that started the mechanism.

Chloe put the gun to her shoulder, and stared down the sights.

"Oh think I can manage." she replied nonchalantly.

The clown took that as the signal to begin, and pulled hard on the lever. The gears whirred to life,the targets shooting up to slide along the tracks.

In a flash, the girl took aim and fired,her shots were quick,and to the casual observer it would have appeared that she had only fired once. Before the targets even had a chance to move a fraction, that all been hit dead center.

The crowd gave an audible gasp,all of them visible impressed.

Jokermon gave a low whistle.

"Well thats quite something isn't it folks! Will she be the first to win round two and the grand prize!?" he gestured to the crowd with a dramatic flourish. "Lets find out!"

With another pull of the switch the targets sprung to life,cruising along the track at double speed.

Chloe did not act right away,instead taking the time observe the movement of her targets. Finally after many long moments,she breathed in deeply and took aim. Then, just as before, she fired her shots in quick succession, and once again, the bullets hit their mark.

After the last shot was fired,the blonde spun the rifle with flourish,bringing the barrel to lips and blowing away the still lingering wisps of smoke. With a smirk she turned the stunned Jokermon. "I believe you owe me a prize."

The crowd gave loud cheer, as Fanbeemon fluttered over to the girl excitedly.

"That was amazing!" the bug digimon squealed

Chloe gave a wink to her "Told you I know guns."

Jokermon gave a shrug of defeat ,and gestured to the girl.

"Folks we have ourselves a winner!"

He then produced, a sizable stack of cash from coat pocket..

"And as the winner heres your prize! One-thousand big ones!"

Chloe took her reward gratefully. "Thank you kindly."

After a few more congratulations to the girl,the crowd began to disperse.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you!" Jokermon gave the girl a respectful bow and began to pack up his stand.

Fanbeemon buzzed happily beside the blonde. "So what are you gonna do with all that money?"

Chloe thumbed the stack of cash, and pondered for a moment.

"Well, there was this really good looking restaurant that we passed by."

"You're gonna spend in all on food?" the yellow digimon asked,her eyes wide.

"Of course not! But its a good place to start!" the girl then began her walk to previously mentioned eatery,Fanbeemon following not far behind.

"Man you can see everything from up here!" Kiko exclaimed.

He and Lunamon had climbed up the interior of one of the one giant towers. It was a long trek up a winding staircase. When they eventually reached the top, they came to a roofed viewing platform. It seemed to be a popular spot,as many digimon came and went,looking out at the skyline.

Kiko took in a huge breath fresh air,enjoying the gentle breeze just as much as the view. He turned to his pink companion,her hands covering her face.

"You gotta look at this Lunamon!"

She shook her head,one eye daring to peek out between her fingers.

"No thanks! I scared of heights!"

The boy gave a chuckle

"I'm beginning to think you're afraid of everything."

The pink digimon gave whimper in response.

Kiko gave a quick apologetic look.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that. Why don't we get out here, and find something we can enjoy together?"

Lunamon gave an affirmative nod, and began to follow the boy towards the stairway. Just as the pair was about to head down however,two voices caught Kiko's attention.

"Its mine give it back!"

"Not until you give me my ball!"

The boy turned to the see the source of the voices,a pair of child sized digimon,their bodies completely made of rock. Two big yellow eyes,sat above a jagged rock mouth, each of their hands ending in three stubby fingers.

The duo seemed to be in a child like argument. One held a small blue ball, and the other kept a robot toy close to his chest.

"You're not being fair!" said one,who was slightly taller than the other.

"**I'm** not being fair?" the other whined indignantly. "**You're** the one who stole my ball!"

Kiko walked over to the pair,Lunamon following hesitantly.

The boy raised arms in an attempt to calm them.

"Woah guys! What's the problem?"

"He took my robot!" the taller one cried,stomping his foot.

"Only because he took my ball!" the other argued.

"Woah guys one at a time!" Kiko gestured to the taller of the pair. "You first."

The rocky digimon gave a nod, and pointed at his companion. "Well my brother here. Got this new ball a not that long ago." he indicated the ball in his grasp. "And he wouldn't share it! So I took it,so could I play with it. But just for a little while...I was gonna give it back." he then glared at his brother. "Until he took my robot!"

Kiko turned to the shorter brother. "Is that true? Did you take his robot?"

"Yes..." the smaller digimon looked at the ground,before glaring at his brother.

"But only because he took my ball without asking!"

"That doesn't make it right." Kiko shook his head. "Taking his toy is no different than what your brother did to you." he looked to the taller brother. "And you shouldn't have taken his ball in the first place that wasn't right either " The two looked at the ground ashamed,both mumbling under their breath.

"So?" Kiko looked at them expectantly. 'What do you two say?"

"I'm sorry." the two brothers said unison. The taller one handed his brother the blue ball,and likewise the shorter gave the robot back.

Kiko gave a happy nod and smiled at the two.

"Good. Now you two play nice from now on, ok?"

The two rocky digimon gave a quick nod.

"We will mister!" they said together, and ran off smiling.

Lunamon looked up at her companion with grin.

"Wow. You're really quite the peacemaker."

He smiled right back at her.

"Yeah I have two younger brothers. They fight like that all the time." the boy watched the brothers play from afar. "I have a lot of practice settling their arguments."

"Brothers,huh?" the pink digimons ears quirked. "So are you the oldest?"

Kiko's brow furrowed.

"No...I have an older brother." he looked away from the pink digimon,a sullen expression on his face. "But we...don't talk much anymore."

The rabbit digimon frowned,immediately regretting her question.

"Aaanway!" Kiko grinned,trying to diffuse the tension. "Lets get going,maybe theres a nice park we can walk around." he then began to head back toward the stairwell.

Lunamon spared a moment to look back at the two brothers,and with a heavy sigh she followed her human friend.

There was not a single sight Trent or Huckmon wished to miss,every road,every street corner, and every back alley,none went unexplored. The be-goggled boy was in awe of this city. It was true he had grown up a big city,but Houston was nothing like this place. It seemed right out of a fantasy,a place you would only see in a far flung corner of the world.

Huckmon was almost as overwhelmed as his companion. The little dragon digimon had been to beautiful villages and towns to be sure. However File city was much grander than anything he had ever seen. The place had a size to it,that made everything a bit overwhelming.

The pair walked down the side of a street,looking up at one of giant towers as they went.

Their focus elsewhere, they did not notice a group digimon heading in their direction.

With a stumbling crash the two knocked into the oncoming group. Trent and Huckmon were able to keep their balance,however the others fell over in a heap,groaning in pain.

"Are you blind?!" one of the digimon growled,he stood up shaking his fist. "Why don't you watch where you're going!"

Trent regarded the digimon, getting a good look at him.

He was,about the size of a small child,looking very much like a cartoonish demon. His skin was dark purple,save for his white face. Big horn like ears sat atop his head,and his tail ended in spade like point. His three fingered hands were covered by red gloves. Around his neck was a red neckerchief,that almost covered the toothy smiley face on his chest.

The other digimon that were with him began to stand up,rubbing their heads. There three of them in total. Each one had both qualities of dog and cat,with long tails and grey fur. They had large rabbit like ears,and each of their hands ended in three long black claws.

"What the heck just hit us boss?" said one of the grey digimon.

Trents device lit up,first displaying an image of the small demon digimon, then his companions.

"_Impmon Rookie level Mini Demon digimon. He is quite mischievous and loves to play pranks. This digimon has a nasty temper, and will become furious at the slightest insult. His special attack is called Bada Boom" _

"_Gazimon Rookie level Mammal digimon. Despite their ferocious appearance Gazimon are quite cowardly and a bit idiotic. They will often follow other stronger digimon as lackeys. Their special attack is called Electric stun blast." _

"Hey punk! Are you listening to me!?" Impmon growled.

Trent looked up from the device,his face apologetic.

"Sorry little guy." he rubbed the back of his head. "We weren't watching where we were going." Huckmon bowed his head and offered a similar apology.

The demon digimon became red in the face,his eyes opening wide in anger.

"WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE?!"

"Ooooh you've done it now!" said one the Gazimon.

"You went and insulted the boss!" another gasped covering his mouth.

Trent held up his hands defensively.

"Hey chill, I didn't mean anything by it."

Huckmon took up a tense posture.

"We don't want any trouble." his eyes narrowed.

"Well you've got trouble!" Impmon shouted,a red flame appearing on his finger. "Bada Boom!" the scarlet flame struck the ground at Trent's feet exploding in a shower of sparks.

"Hey whoa take it easy!" the boy yelled taking a step back.

"I don't think theres any talking with this guy Trent." Huckmon jumped in front of his friend ready to fight.

Impmon gave a smug smirk.

"Lets get'm boys!"

With the command form their boss, he three Gazimon rushed forward, their claws and fangs bared.

"Electric Stun blast!" one of them called,releasing a stream of electric energy from his mouth.

Huckmon dodged the blast easily,then leaped at his attackers.

"Saber Claw!" his blade like claws slashed across the nearest Gazimon,causing him to stagger. Another Gazimon dashed toward the dragon attacking with his own claws.

Huckmon ducked under the swing,and with twist a of his body,swung his tail into the stomach of his opponent. The grey digimon let out a pained groan before falling to one knee.

"Bada Boom!" a ball of scarlet flame struck Huckmon hard in the side.

"You ain't so tough!" Impmon snickered gleefully.

The other rookie quickly recovered and retaliated with his own attack.

"Searing Shot!" the bullet of flame careened through the air barely missing its target. It struck the wall just behind Impmon,leaving a small smoking crater.

As Huckmon battled,Trent was dealing with a problem of this own,for the third Gazimon stalked toward him,backing the boy against a wall.

"The boss'll be so happy when I take you out." the grey digimon sneered, his claws at the ready.

The boy looked about for something to defend himself,when he spotted an iron pipe laying nearby and grabbed it quickly.

"Back off!" he swung the makeshift at weapon at the Gazimon.

The beast digimon barely dodged the wild swing,and took swipe with his claws.

Trent lifted the pipe in front of him reflexively,blocking the attack.

Sparks flew as the metal pipe collided with the digimon's claws, and the Gazimon was thrown off balance by his wide swipe. Trent took his chance and swung at his attacker,the metal pipe striking hard into the Gazimon's shin,causing him leap around in pain.

Trent couldn't help but chuckle at the spectacle.

"Thats it!" the Gazimon recovered, and opened his mouth releasing his electric attack.

"Electric Stun Blast."

"Oh crap!" was all Trent could say, before he was struck by the blast. A tingling pain ran all throughout his body,causing him to fall to the ground,paralyzed.

"Trent!" Huckmon yelled,dropping his guard for only a moment,just long enough for him to be struck by the same attack. The dragon fell to the ground, stunned by the electrical blast.

"Not so hot now are you?" Impmon gave a swift kick to the fallen form of Huckmon,his body skidding across the ground, before stopping just beside his companion.

The black digimon raised his finger, the scarlet flame forming once more. It slowly began to grow in size,becoming almost as large as Impmon himself.

"Say good night! Bada..."

"Hey shorty!" mysterious voice yelled, interrupting the attack.

The giant ball of flame dissipated, as Impmon wheeled around angrily.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORTY?!" the demon digimon received an answer,in the form of fist smacking hard into his face. Impmon was sent flying by the impact,crashing into a nearby crate.

The three Gazimon stood in total shock for a moment, and turned to see their bosses attacker.

She was human girl,with dark brown skin. Long flowing black hair fell over shoulders, and her sharp amber eyes gleamed with intensity. She wore a simple grey hoodie, and denim jeans. On her wrist was the same device as Trent's,colored in jet black with a gold trim.

"So who's next?" the girl cracked her knuckles and popped her neck.

Impmon recovered from the powerful punch,he was still reeling from the impact, but that did not lessen his fury.

"Who do you think you are?!" he gritted his teeth in anger,and looked to his three cronies.

"What are you three just standing there for? Go get her!"

The Gazimon gave a quick nod and charged forward. The girl smirked and sidestepped the three digimons attacks. And without a moments hesitation,she retaliated,a pair of swift punches took down the first two Gazimon,and the third was knocked flat on his back by a powerful kick.

"That all you guys got?" she mocked,standing over the fallen digimon.

A ball of fire began to form on Impmon's finger.

"I've had enough of you!"

Before he could launch his fireball however, the call of another attack came from the dark alley behind the girl.

"Iai Blade!" flying by just shy of Impmon's face,was the blade of a katana. Impmon's attack choked in his throat, as he turned to look at blade. Its sharp edge at pierced several inches into the stone wall behind him, and had left a small cut on his cheek.

Out from the shadows of the alley stepped a digimon. He was small and dragon like,standing on two legs,making him slightly taller than Huckmon. His body was covered by golden fur with a tan underbelly. Atop his head was a samurai like helm,with a golden crest that swept back like draconic horns. Along his back and stretching to the tip of his tail were overlapping plates of black armor,similar armor also covered his shoulders and forepaws.

"I would suggest you take your leave." the dragon digimon's eyes narrowed at Impmon.

The girl gave a toothy grin,holding up he fists.

"Unless... you wanna go for round two?"

Impmon needed no second bidding, and bolted down the street.

"Let's get outta here!"

His lackeys dragged themselves up and followed.

"Wait for us boss!"

As soon as the digimon gang was out of sight ,the girl and dragon walked over to Trent and Huckmon,who were slowly regaining feeling in their bodies.

"You alright there goggle boy?" the dark skinned girl knelt down to get at eye level with the other teen.

Trent winced as a sharp pain ran through his now functioning arms.

"Well I can't feel my legs. But other than that, I think I'll live" the boy smiled and looked over at his friend. "How bout you buddy?"

Huckmon groaned,moving parts of his body little by little.

"I've been better. But I'm fine"

Trent gave a chuckle and turned his attention back to the girl.

"Thanks. You saved our asses. I'm Trent." the boy gestured his head toward his companion "And thats Huckmon."

The girl waved her hand dismissively.

"It was no big, those guys were pushovers. Names Gale by the way."

The other dragon digimon gave respectful bow.

"And I am Ryudamon."

Gale gave a small smirk.

"Didn't think I'd see anymore humans in this wacko place."

The be-goggled boy shrugged in response.

"Yeah I thought the same thing, until I met the others."

"Others?" she queried,quirking a brow.

"Yeah three, each one with a digimon."

The girl stood up crossing her arms.

"So I guess you guys are here to see the wonderful wizard too?"

The boy gave her a bewildered look.

"I think she means Jijimon." said Huckmon,his companion then nodded in understanding.

"Yeah him. Ryudamon told me he might know a way to get us home."

Trent slowly began to stand,his legs wobbling like jelly.

"Yeah Huckmon told me the same." he then pointed to the center tower off in the distance.

"He's supposed to live in that tower, the others are gonna meet us there."

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get going." Gale then headed off toward the tower,Ryudamon walking alongside her.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Huckmon yelled,trying to stand.

"Yeah!" Trent agreed. "Still having trouble with the whole legs thing! Can you at least give us a minute."

Gale turned, her hand on her hip and gave a sigh.

"Fine."

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Week's Episode,Episode 4:The Ancient Sage.**


	4. Episode 4:The Ancient Sage

**Episode 4:The Ancient Sage**

After recovering,Trent and Huckmon lead Gale and Ryudamon to the promised meeting place.

The sun was just beginning to set when they arrived in front of the the tower. The others had already arrived some time ago,and were waiting patiently for the last of their group. They were extremely surprised when the pair finally came,two newcomers in tow. Introductions were quickly made,after which Gale told the tale of how she come to the digital in a similar fashion to the others. With all of the formalities out of the way,the group headed toward the entrance of the tower.

The doors to the structure were gigantic,made of intricately carved wood. With considerable effort Gale and Trent,pushed the doors open,causing them to creak and groan loudly. The giant double doors opened up into a long hallway,the ceiling above stretched as high as fifty feet. Marble walls and floors shimmered in the light of glowing crystals hanging on the walls. The orange gems pulsated in rhythm,creating a low thrumming sound that echoed off the walls. The group moved through the long hall,taking in their surroundings as they went.

It didn't take long for them to reach a set of stairs at the end of the hall. Standing atop the stairs, was a strange figure.

He appeared like a short old man,a long shaggy head of hair and beard completely covering his face. His only clothes were a shabby leather poncho and reddish brown gloves. Big hairy feet peeked out from under the tattered cloth,and a long wooden staff, ending in a yellow cat's paw was held in his grip.

"I am Jijimon." he said giving a slight bow.

All the digimon bowed low in respect, and after a moment of hesitation the humans decided to do the same.

"I have been expecting you. Follow me."

Before the party could ask any questions, Jijimon had already disappeared from atop the stairs,with a collective shrug they followed. As they reached the top of the staircase, Gale couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Of course hes been expecting us."

Chloe regarded the other girl curiously.

"Whaddya mean?"

"You know in martial arts movies, when the main character goes to meet some old master?" Chloe gave a nod as Gale continued "And then he says 'I've been expecting you'" at that moment the group caught up with Jijimon,all them listening to Gale's rant. "And then the old master will say..."

The girls tirade was suddenly interrupted by the old digimon.

"I'm sure you have many questions." he rasped.

Gale then rolled her eyes.

"...something, exactly like that."

The rest of the group tried to hold back their laughter.

"This guys reminds me of digimon yoda" Kiko remarked in a hushed tone.

Trent gave a chuckle

"Really? I get more of Mister miyagi vibe."

"Or Gandalf." Misaki added in a quiet voice, causing the others to look at her curiously. "You know..Gandalf? L..lord of the rings?" they continued to give her a quizzical look. "I'll just...be quiet now." the girl blushed and turned her eyes to the ground. The rest of the group gave shrug and turned their gazes forward,all save for Chloe,who slowed her pace to stand alongside Misaki. She nudged Misaki's shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. The other girl returned it with her own weak smile,her face flush with slight embarrassment.

The group was lead to an enclosed circular room. It was large enough to hold all them with some space to spare,and had quite a cozy vibe. At the center of the room was a low circular table, with several cushions positioned around it. Jijimon took a seat at one of them and gestured for the others to do the same. After everyone was sitting comfortably,the room fell silent for many long moments. Trent was about to break the silence,when he was cut off by raised hand form Jijimon.

"There is no need to speak. I know why you are here. You have many questions about how you came to be in this world,and how to return to your home."

The gathered humans all gave a nod and waited for him to continue.

"I do not know how you came to be here. But I do know a way for you to return." the old digimon waved his hand over the center of the table. A hole opened up in the table's surface,releasing a small floating gem. The crystal pulsed, and in a flash of light formed a 3d image of a planet.

"This is your world, the human world." with wave a of Jijimon's hand,another image appeared,the image of a planet very different from earth. "And this is our world, the digital world. Our worlds are shadows of each other. Both very different, but in many ways the same. For instance just as you and everything in your world is composed of matter. Everything in the digital world is composed of data." He opened his arms gesturing to his surroundings. " Everything around us is composed computer data,and is just as real as anything from your world."

"Not this isn't fascinating." Gale interrupted "But what exactly does this have to do with us getting home?"

Everyone gave the girl a disapproving look.

"What? I'm just saying what we're all thinking."

The teens did silently agree with the girl, but that didn't make her comment any less rude.

Ryudamon glowered at the dark haired girl.

"Gale please, show some respect!"She rolled her eyes but stayed silent. The little dragon gave sigh and turned to the old digimon. "I apologize for her,please continue." everyone else gave a nod of agreement.

Jijimon chuckled lightly.

"Its quite alright. I do tend to ramble sometimes." he held a finger to his chin. "Now where was I.."

"You were telling us about the digital world." Trent answered.

"Ah yes." Jijimon cleared his throat and continued. "Our two worlds are separated by what we digimon call, the shroud. It is a wall of energy that keeps our worlds from interacting. However this wall is not impenetrable. Several times in the digital world's history,humans have come to our world, and vice versa. There are places where the wall is weak, and can be passed through without issue. These weak points are called rifts,most can open up completely at random and close not long after they appear,but there are few that stay open permanently. " he gestured to a point on the map. "We are here." his finger moved along the globe of light. "And this is the closest rift."Everyone looked at the globe wide eyed in disbelief,the place Jijimon had pointed was halfway across the continent.

Trent was the first to voice the groups thoughts.

"But...thats so far! It could take weeks to get there!"

"And who knows what we might run into along the way!" Chloe added.

"For real." Kiko said with a nod. "We've already run into a giant fire breathing dinosaur!"

Misaki hugged her legs to her body.

"And...there might be even more terrifying things out there."

Gale stared off at the ceiling,her brow furrowed.

"And then there's our families. We've been gone for two days. They must be worried sick," she turned to the the others. "If we go on this journey. It'll be like goggle boy said, we could be gone for weeks." Gale then looked to the floor and pounded her fist into the table. "They'll think we've gone missing or worse...that we're dead."

The other teens looked to her,realization dawning on their faces. They had been so caught up in the events of the last two days,that they had not even considered what their families might think. A sudden anxiety weighed them down adding to their previous fears.

Jijimon raised a reassuring hand,quick to try and quell this new fear.

"I can assure you that barely any time has passed in your world."

They all looked to him curiously,but it was Gale who spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, time passes differently in our world compared to yours. A few days may pass here,while only a few seconds will go by in your world."

The five gave a collective sigh of relief,however their other fears still weighed on them. The road ahead seemed so daunting,they looked to the ground crestfallen.

Huckmon nudged gently at Trent's side. The boy glanced down at the dragon,who was smiling up at him.

"Hey I'll be there! I'll protect you from any danger. "

Trent looked at him wide eyed.

"You would go all that way? For me?"

"Of course! Its like you said. What are friends for?"

He couldn't help but smile

"Thanks."

Fanbeemon fluttered onto Chloe's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"I'll go wherever you go. You can count on that."

The girl nuzzled her back.

"I'll hold you to it"

For his part Magimon placed a comforting hand on Misaki's shoulder. She looked to him, her eyes full of doubt.

"I'll get you home, I promise." though she could not see it, Magimon was smiling beneath his hood.

Tears wringed the girls eyes and she grabbed Magmon,hugging him tightly.

From her seat, Lunamon fidgeted nervously. "I know I... may not be the strongest. Or the bravest. But ...I'll do my best to help!"

Kiko looked down and ruffled her ears.

"I know you will."

Gale looked to Ryudamon,her eyebrow quirked.

"You're not gonna get all sappy on me too are you?"

The samurai dragon smirked.

"Only if you want me to."

"I'll pass, thanks."

"All joking aside. I am here for you."

The girl gave a small laugh.

"Yeah I know."

Trent looked around at the others, then to Jijimon.

"As much I'd hate to interrupt this kodak moment. Theres something else I wanted to know about." he held up his arm showing off the device mounted on his wrist. "What can you tell us about these."

"Oh yeah." Kiko looked to his. "I almost forgot about them. Where did they even come from?"

Misaki stared intently at her own device.

"And why do all of us have one?"

"It can't be a coincidence." Chloe added.

"They are called digivices." Jijimon answered. "And they are a symbol of your bond with your digimon."

Trent and Huckmon looked at each other and back the old digimon.

"Our bond?" the pair said in unison.

The bearded digimon nodded once.

"Legend goes, that when a digimon and a human form a strong connection,a digivice is born from that connection. A human who forms a bond with a digimon is called a tamer,and the digimon is their partner. It is a partner digimon's duty to protect their tamer. The digivice allows the tamer to share their energy with their digimon partner, and thus allow them to better protect their tamers."

"Share...their energy." Misaki mumbled,then a sudden realization came upon her face.

"That must have been what made Huckmon digivolve!"

Huckmon looked to the girl.

"I think you're right." his gaze then fell back to his partner. "I wanted to protect you. I wished for the power to keep you safe."

"Then the digivice lit up, and it caused you to digivolve." Trent said nodding.

Gale looked to Ryudamon and the two shrugged their shoulders.

"I feel like we're being left out of the loop."

Kiko smiled at the the girl.

"Don't worry about it. We'll give you all the deets later." he then looked to his own digivice.

"Digivice huh? That doesn't sound quite right. How bout D-brace?"

"D-brace? Why D-brace?" Trent asked,a brow quirked.

The rest of the group gave him a similar look of curiosity.

"Well the D stands for digivice." he held up the gadget. "And they're basically bracelets. So...D-brace!"

"It does have nice ring to it." Chloe said putting a finger to her chin.

"Yeah it does." agreed Misaki.

Kiko grinned,putting his hands behind his head.

"I have knack for this sort of thing!"

Jijimon clasped his hands together.

"Well if all your questions are answered. You are free to stay at my home. So that you may eat and rest for the long journey ahead."

There was murmur of agreement and thanks among the group. Then with the clap of the old digimon's hands,several digimon appeared from shadows,each carrying a platter laden with food. Everyone ate with gusto,save for Fanbeemon and Chloe. The two were still quite full from eating at the restaurant,but ate some of the food out of courtesy.

After their meal Jijimon lead the party to where they would be staying. There were enough rooms for each of the tamers share with their partner. They were quite spacious,each with a large bed and a crystal lamp for light. Everyone was settled in very quickly,all them very tired from the days events. It did not take long for them all to drift off into a restful sleep.

While everyone else slept,Trent lay wide awake. He been trying to fall asleep for two hours,but to no avail. With an exasperated sigh, he got up and walked over to a set of doors. They opened up to a small balcony,overlooking the city below.

The stars above shimmered and sparkled against against the dark blue of the night sky. If not for the twin moons hovering above, the boy would think he was staring at the same sky he had left behind. As Trent stared off into the night his mind wandered.

Huckmon stirred his slumber,with languid stretch and a yawn he turned to see his partner was gone. The little dragon looked around with half lidded eyes, and noticed the open balcony doors. With another yawn, he stepped through them to see Trent with a faraway look.

"Couldn't sleep?" the digimon asked moving closer.

The boy glanced at his partner for a moment to before looking back out.

"Yeah. Just thinking about some stuff."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." he ran his fingers through his hair. "Just kinda...letting all sink in I guess. Its all really starting process, you know." Trent gave a heavy sigh, and furrowed his brow. "I mean. not two days ago I was worrying about school. Not just me, all of us, we were all just living our lives. Now were in some wacko world full of monsters!" he raised his arms in emphasis. "And the only way for us to get back home!" his voice was getting louder now,his tone becoming more hysterical. "Is for us to travel half way across this crazy world, to who knows where! To get to some portal, that **might** take us home,and thats **if** we live long enough to even get there!" Huckmon gave the boy a worried look, as his friend's arms fell to his sides.

"And I know you guys said you'd protect us. But...its still all so..so.."

"Overwhelming." Huckmon finished,his eyes staring up at Trent.

The redhead looked down and gave a sigh.

"Yeah..." the two stood there for a long moment, both looking up at the night sky.

"I guess, I'm just scared." the boy said breaking the silence. "But...its weird,as much as I'm freaking out about the whole situation. There's also part of me thats…. kind of excited. I'm kind of imagining that were heroes from some old story,trying to find their way home." he turned to his companion. "Is that weird?"

The little dragon shook his head in response.

"No, not all. I kind of feel the same way." he looked out at the landscape beyond the city limits. "I'm scared to. I'm worried that... I might not be strong enough to protect you from what lies ahead." Trent stared at the digimon as he continued.

"But it's like you said,some part of me is also thrilled by the thought of adventure!" Huckmon then met his partners gaze. "I don't know what's ahead of us,but I know we'll face it together."

Trent smiled broadly and gave a nod,and another silence passed between the two.

"We should get back to bed." Trent finally said, once again the breaking the silence. "Long day ahead."

Huckmon yawned.

"Couldn't agree with you more." the boy chuckled lightly and the two walked back to bed and lay down to sleep.

"Good,night Huckmon."

"Night,Trent."

Everyone awoke early the next morning to find Jijimon waiting for them.

"I have something to give you before you go." the old digimon held up a shimmering crystal. "Hold out your digivices please." the five did as they were bade. The crystal then began to pulse rhythmically,and let loose five beams of light. The beams struck each of the humans respective digivices. The gadgets suddenly began to glow,the holographic screen springing out,displaying a 3d map.

"This map will help guide you to the rift. It is not very detailed, but it will give you a good general direction."

Trent gave a respectful bow

"Thanks for all your help Jijimon. I don't know what we'd do without you." the others offered similar thanks,even Gale.

The old digimon waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh think nothing of it. I wish you all good luck on your journey."

The group then waved their goodbyes to Jijimon as they headed back into the city.

The party was then split up to buy supplies,each pair given a list, and Chloe's prize money was divvied out evenly to pay for the expenses. After a few hours of shopping they met back at northern edge of the city.

"Lets see." Chloe looked over each of the supply bags. "We have,water canteens,canned food,sleeping bags,rope..." she rattled off each thing on the lists,double checking for each item. "Well were missing a few things. But we'll make do."

"Glad we got you around." Kiko laughed." We probably wouldn't even know to get half of this stuff."

The girl smiled.

"Its nothing really." she looked to Trent. "I'm more impressed that Trent knew what medical supplies we needed"

The boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah well. My mom's a nurse,she taught me a lot growing up."

Gale rolled her eyes,crossing her arms.

"If you guys are done shilling out compliments. Can we get going?"

"Geez who put her panties in a bunch." Trent grumbled irritability.

"While I don't agree with her tone."Chloe said shouldering her pack. "I do agree with the sentiment,the faster we get moving the better."

There was a general murmur of agreement and the group set out north,taking their first steps on the long journey ahead.

In a far off place filled with dark and murk,a shadowy figure sat languidly on his throne,his mind pondering. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Enter." the figure answered,his icy voice cutting through the air like a knife.

Another figure stepped into the chamber and kneeled before the throne.

"My Lord, I bring news."

"Go on."

"The humans have arrived just as planned. They left File city not moments ago."

"Excellent." the figure on the throne templed his clawed fingers. "Do we know where they are headed?"

"North my lord. Where there final destination is however, I cannot say."

"Send out drones to observe them. I want to know all their movements."

The other figure saluted,and departed swiftly out the door.

Alone once more,the figure upon the throne chuckled gleefully.

"Now,the game begins."

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time on Digimon Saga! Episode 5:Double Trouble**

**Authors Note**

A really short chapter this time around,and most of it was kind of an info dump. But now that all that's out of the way the real adventure can get started!

Thank you for reading,and please don't be afraid to comment,any and all input is greatly appreciated.


	5. Episode 5:Double Trouble

**Episode 5:Double Trouble**

The ragtag group of ten set out at a brisk pace,all them full of energy from their restful sleep. As they went further away from the city limits,the forest slowly became more dense.. The wire like roots of the trees stretched across the ground,crisscrossing every which way,making the forest path rather precarious in some places. Late morning sunlight passed through the treetops,creating ever shifting pools of light and shadow,as the branches swayed in the subtle breeze. The sound of morning bird song,wafted through the air,completing the tranquil atmosphere.

Gale and Ryudamon were at the head of the pack walking in silence. Following not far behind,Kiko and Trent talked casually as they went. Despite her shyness, Lunamon was able to strike up a conversation with Huckmon,and the two chatted idly while they walked. Chloe hummed a happy tune,taking in the scenery,as her partner flew from flower to flower,enjoying their lovely scent,and bringing up the rear was Misaki and Magimon.

The bespectacled girl was focused entirely on one of tomes she had received from Baromon.

Magimon looked up at her. "You haven't taken your eyes off that thing since we left."

"I know,I just want figure it out." Misaki replied,her eyes still fixated on the book.

"Well it is in digicode." the wizard shrugged. "And not even regular digicode either,its in a dialect that I haven't seen before. You could get it translated faster if you would just let me help."

"I want to figure it out for myself." the girl huffed. "Besides I can kind of get the jist of it. Some of the symbols are similar to kanji."

The digimon looked at her curiously.

"Kanji?"

She looked up from the tome and gave a nod.

"It's one of the three types of characters used in modern japanese writing,along with Hiragana and Katakana." Magimon nodded listening with extreme interest. As she continued,the conversation eventually jumped to other languages. The digimon asked many questions throughout,which the Misaki was more than happy to answer.

They eventually came to a stop when the path split into three ,the group pausing to look down each of the paths.

A few moments passed in silence, before Trent pointed to the right path.

"Lets head this way!"

"Woah,woah." Gale said,holding up her hands for emphasis. "Who died and made you leader?"

The boy turned to her, his arms crossed.

"Well someones gotta do it."

"Oh and you think thats you, goggle boy?" she responded with a roll of her eyes "I say, I should be leader. And I say we take the left path."

"And what exactly makes you more qualified than me?"

The girl put a hand to her hip and shrugged.

"Well for one, I don't have to get my ass saved from a bunch of wimpy street punks."

Trent walked over to the girl his brow furrowed in anger.

"At least I'm not some hothead with an attitude."

"You wanna start something goggle boy!" the girl glared at him raising her fist meaningfully.

"Maybe I do!"

Kiko,who along with others,had been watching the exchange, stepped forward between the two. "Alright,alright, thats enough you two." his voice was calm and even. "You guys fighting isn't getting us anywhere."

Chloe stepped forward.

"Kiko's right,you guys are acting like children!."

Trent and Gale turned away from each other and let an angry huff. Kiko looked to the blonde and shrugged. Chloe then stepped between the two and leaned down to inspect the ground around each path.

"Well looks like you were both wrong." she stated as she back stood up.

Trent looked at her curiously,while Gale simply glared.

"And how do you figure that blondie?" the dark haired girl spat.

Chloe ignored the contempt in the other girls voice, and simply pointed to the middle path.

"See how the ground is covered in footprints here." she then pointed to other two paths. "There aren't as many footprints going down the others."

"So?"Gale said quirking a brow

"**So**,that means that the middle path is the most traveled." the other girl replied turning about.

Misaki who had stayed silent up till this point,suddenly had a look realization cross her face. "Which means its probably the safest!"

Chloe winked to the plum haired girl.

"Exactly!"

"Well sounds good to me." Trent shrugged in resignation. "I was just taking a wild guess."

Huckmon gave his partner a dirty look.

"Really?"

The boy laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Well lets get going then." Kiko suggested.

There was murmur agreement,and the group headed down the path,save for Gale who stood grumbling in irritation

"Come on Gale, lets go." said the girl's partner. "We don't wanna get left behind."

The girl put her hands in her pockets.

"Tch. whatever." she then began walking down the path.

With a shake of his head the dragon followed.

As they continued,the path split several more times, and each time just as before they followed the road most traveled. It was easy going most of the way,allowing the group to travel quite a distance. They kept an almost continuous march,only really stopping for a quick lunch. The rest of the day passing by almost uneventfully.

It was only when the sun began to dip past the horizon, that the group felt their tiredness set in.

Magimon heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'm not meant for this sort of thing."

Next to him Misaki,leaned on her knees,breathing heavily.

"Same here. Parts of me ache that I didn't even know could ache."

Although he was no where near as tired as them,Trent gave nod of agreement to the girl and her partner.

"I don't think I've ever walked so far in my life."

Gale rolled her eyes,her arms crossed.

"You guys are wimps. I could keep going for few more hours." despite her boastful tone,her body was extremely weary,though she would never admit it.

"Well I feel fine." Lunamon smiled from atop Kiko's shoulders.

The boy looked up at her,as he fanned himself.

"Thats because I carried you most of the way."

"Well I can't get very far with my short legs." she replied,twiddling her fingers.

"I know,I'm just messing with you."

Chloe wiped the sweat from her brow,and looked out at horizon.

"It's getting dark. We should try and find some shelter."

Luckily for the travelers there was cave not far away. It was carved into the side of a rocky hill,and was large enough to hold everyone comfortably. After they arrived,Trent,Huckmon,Chloe and Fanbeemon went to gather firewood. The others stayed behind to unpack the sleeping bags,as well as any other supplies they might need.

It didn't take long for the four to return, a good amount of firewood and tinder carried on their backs.

Trent set down his bundle with a heavy thud.

"Alright lets get this fire going!"

Huckmon set down his own kindling and stepped forward.

"I'll do it!" the dragon opened his mouth,ready to lose his fiery attack. However he was quickly stopped by Trent,holding his mouth shut.

"Woah! Hold it there buddy. You remember what happened last time?"

"Last time? Kiko asked, quirking a brow

"Well...the first night I stayed here. Huckmon tried to start a fire but..." Trent let out a nervous laugh.

Huckmon looked at the ground,embarrassed.

"I kind of...blew up the fire pit."

Trent leaned down and rubbed the dragon's head.

"I guess he's just got a little too much firepower."

"Great! So what we do about fire?" Gale said,throwing her arms up in dismay. "We don't exactly have any matches." as she said this,Chloe walked over to the wood pile,grabbing a stick and a flat piece of wood.

"We do it the old fashioned way."

Using her pocket knife,the blonde gave the stick a slight point. Then with the tip of the blade,she made small depression in flat piece of wood. Next,after placing a bundle of tinder into the depression,she put the tip of the pointed stick into it. With great fervor she spun the stick back and forth between her hands. After a few attempts,the wood began to burn and smoke,producing a burning ember,which was then carefully place into a tinder bundle. Chloe blew gently into the bundle,tending the ember,smoke began to billow forth from the tinder,and suddenly burst into flames. It was placed into one of the wood piles,and in moments the fire began to blaze brightly,lighting up the dark cave.

"And,Voila!" Chloe exclaimed. "You have fire!"

Misaki's eyes lit up,as she watched the crackling flame.

"Wow!"

A low whistle escaped Kiko's lips.

"I've only seen people do that in movies!"

"Its nothing really." Chloe said waving her hand dismissivel.

Trent gave a smile to the girl.

"You gotta teach me how to do that!"

"Be glad to!"

"Not bad blondie,not bad." Gale mumbled under her breath.

Dinner came in the form of canned beef stew,cooked in a pot over the open flame. The warm meal,was poured into bowls and handed out to everyone. Each of them looked at the thick brown concoction with trepidation,except Chloe who ate earnestly.

"Go on! Dig in everyone!"

Gale looked at her bowl with a grimace.

"This stuff looks like dog food."

"It does look rather...unappetizing." Ryudamon commented,his face mirroring his partner.

Kiko took a good whiff of the stew.

"It even smells like dog food."

Lunamon,Misaki and Magimon made similar sentiments,merely poking at it with their spoons,as if it would come alive.

"Come on guys its not that bad!" Chloe said,her mouth full.

If Fanbeemon had a tongue to stick out in disgust,she would have done so in that moment.

Trent and Huckmon looked at the girl as she enjoyed her meal,their eyes then falling back to their bowls. The redhead was the first to brave it,and gave an experimental taste. The others looked at him expectantly,as he rolled it around his mouth,with a hard swallow he finally said

"Well I can tell you this, it doesn't taste like dog food."

Gale quirked a brow,a grin tugging at the side of her mouth.

"You know what dog food tastes like?"

"I was five at the time."the boy replied with a shrug. "I was curious."

The group gave a collective 'Eeeeew' and started to laugh.

After the laughter died down Huckmon was the next to try it,after a few wet smacks he gave an approving nod.

"Not bad. I've had worse."

With much trepidation,the rest of the group gave it a taste,all of them finding it to at least be edible.

After their meal everyone decided to relax,none of them feeling quite tired enough to sleep. Kiko and Lunamon laid back,each with an earbud in one ear,listening to one of playlists on Kiko's mp3 player,the chirruping of frogs and insects adding to the song's melodies. Ryudamon attempted to teach Gale how to meditate,she had no patience for the activity however,and was content to sit watch the fire. The crackling embers and dancing firelight were entrancing,and her mind began to wander,Ryudamon sitting in silence by her side.

Trent and Huckmon lay just outside the mouth of the cave. They chatted easily about various topics,as they watched the starry sky above. Both Chloe and Fanbeemon did the same for a time,until the blonde got up and walked over to Misaki and Magimon,her partner fluttering right behind. The plum haired girl was again, totally focused on the tome she was reading previously. Magimon read from a book as well,a book of astronomy from what Chloe could read of the title.

Chloe made sure to get the other girls attention before approaching as to not startle her.

"Hey." she gave a little wave as she moved closer,her partner mirroring her.

"What you guys up to?"

The two looked up from their books,Magimon merely acknowledging their presence before returning to his reading,while Misaki returned the other girls wave.

"I'm just trying to figure this thing out." Misaki said holding up the tome in question,answering the yellow digimon's query. She then turned to Magimon "As for him...well...he's kind of enthralled." her partner gave harrumph of assent.

"So have you learned anything?" Chloe asked,taking a seat across from the other girl. Fanbeemon fluttered over to Magimon's side,curious about the book he held.

Misaki glanced at the book again before answering.

"Well...from what I can gather. It has information about various locations in the digital world."

"You can get that much from all those symbols?" the blonde smiled. "You really are smart."

The other girl looked away,embarrassed.

"Its...nothing really. I'm still having trouble getting all details,and I haven't even started on the other two."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Chloe encouraged. "Anyway,I didn't just come to chat."

Misaki looked back at the girl,her face quizzical.

"I remember somebody saying they would read a certain book to me."

Misaki blinked in surprise,before adjusting her glasses nervously.

"I...did say that didn't I?"

Magimon closed his book,his gaze falling on his partner.

"I've been waiting for this."

Fanbeemon buzzed happily,clapping her feelers together.

"Oh yeah! I love to hear a good story before bed!"

Chloe gave a smirk at the two,before gesturing to the other girl.

"Were ready when you are."

Misaki took a deep breath,calming herself,before pulling the other book from her bag. Her hands shook nervously as she opened it,and after a long pause she cleared her throat and began.

"The unicorn lived in a lilac wood,and she lived all alone. She was very old,though she did not know it,and she was no longer the careless color of sea foam,but rather the color of snow falling on a moonlit night. But her eyes were still clear and unwearied,and she still moved like a shadow on the sea…."

The three were instantly enthralled,and hung on every word as the girl continued.

An hour passed before everyone was ready for bed. Everyone drew straws to see who would keep first watch,Chloe and Fanbeemon,lost out. The two were more than happy stay up and keep watch however. A couple of hours passed uneventfully as the two conversed trying to keep themselves awake. Kiko and Lunamon were awoken next to take their shift. This process,of switching watch continued on until the sun began to crest the horizon.

Trent and Huckmon yawned lazily,none too happy with being woken just a few hours before dawn,their eyes half lidded as they watched the rising sun.

Chloe was the first to wake, she rubbed her eyes, before stretching the sleep from her limbs. Fanbeemon stirred next to her but did not wake. The girl walked outside,feeling the morning light on her skin.

"Morning." she yawned.

"Good morning." Huckmon replied,his partner simply grumbled in response.

Chloe crossed her arms,smirking at Trent.

"Looks like someone isn't much of a morning person."

Putting his hand under his chin,Trent responded.

"What gave me away?"

"Maybe it was your sunny disposition?" Huckmon remarked with a grin.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh and Huckmon soon joined in. Trent simply ignored them,his eyes barely staying open.

The mornings calm was suddenly interrupted,by a low roar that echoed through the forest.

With a start,the begoggled boy stood up,his eyes now wide awake.

"Did you hear that?"

"Kinda hard not to." Chloe answered,her body tensing.

Huckmon's pupil's slitted,his body becoming rigid,ready spring into action.

"Wake the others." the dragon whispered.

With a nod,Chloe began to rouse everyone to wakefulness.

"Everyone wake up!" she shouted,shaking the nearest person awake.

Kiko groaned and shooed her away.

"Five more minutes."

Lunamon popped her head out of the sleeping bag with a yawn.

"What's going on?" the pink digimon rubbed her eyes.

Chloe didn't answer,simply walking over to each of the others sleeping forms. After some serious effort,the everyone was up and about,if a bit groggy.

Gale ran her hand through bed head,yawning loudly.

"Alright blondie. What the hell is so important?"

As if in answer,a giant shape burst through the treeline.

If not for a few details,the creature would have looked like large bear. Shaggy blue fur tipped with white covered most of its body. A white crescent moon sat atop its forehead,just above its fierce eyes. Its arms were huge and powerful,ending in red armor,adorned with metal spikes and huge claws. Similar armor covered its shoulders,held in place by thick leather straps.

Chloe pointed a thumb at the giant beast and turned to Gale.

"Does that answer your question?"

Her digivice lit up and in a robotic voice said.

_"__Grizzlymon Champion level Beast type Digimon. These digimon are fierce fighters and extremely territorial. A single swipe of its paws can crush boulders. Its special attack is Maul Attack." _

She focused on the word territorial, her face marred by nervous fear.

"I...think this might be his cave."

"That would explain why he's so angry." Fanbeemon said,taking a defensive position in front of her partner.

At that moment,Grizzlymon unleashed a another roar,swinging with his giant paw at the four nearest him. Chloe and Trent leaped out of the way their bodies falling face first into the ground. The two chanced a look back,three huge gashes,were torn into to the earth where they once stood.

Their partners had dodged the swipe as well,and went on the offensive.

Fanbeemon flew high above and unleashed her attack.

"Hive Call!" her antennae rubbed together,letting loose high pitched vibration through air. As if from nowhere, a swarm of bees flew in. They descended upon Grizzlymon,buzzing and stinging wildy. The bear digimon growled in annoyance,swatting at the attacking swarm ineffectually.

With his opponent open,Huckmon took his chance to attack as well.

"Searing Shot!"

The bullet of flame whistled through the air,crashing into its target with a small explosion,causing the swarm of bees to disperse.

The beast digimon stared down the two rookies,its eyes burning with anger. Lifting up his huge front paws,it stood up bipedal,almost towering over the nearby trees.

"Maul Attack!"

Its claws each glowed white with energy,and with a powerful swing it brought them both down on the smaller digimon. The two managed to avoid the brunt of the attack,but were momentarily stunned by the shock wave of the impact.

From within the cave,Gale turned to her partner.

"Ryudamon you better get in on this!"

The dragon gave an affirmative nod and dashed out of the cave like a shot. In a split second he stood before the champion digimon.

Ryudamon then opened his mouth,calling out his attack.

"Iai Blade!"

A golden glow formed in his maw. From the shimmering light,the blade of a katana shot forth,as though it were thrown through some portal that ended at the dragon's mouth. It flew through the air,and with a metallic 'shwing' the blade sunk into the Grizzlymon's arm.

The bear roared in pain,and looked to the sword blade sticking out of his body. Using his teeth,Grizzlymon pried the blade free,blood then began to spill freely from the open wound. The champion's gaze then fell on the Ryudamon,and with a mighty bellow,he swung with his giant paw.

With a swift leap,the yellow dragon avoided the attack. While still in midair he let loose his attack once more.

"Iai Blade!"

Three sword blades shot from his mouth,careening straight toward the champion digimon.

With swat of his other paw,Grizzlymon batted away the three blades,causing them to sink into a nearby tree. Just as the Ryudamon touched back on the ground,the beast digimon,struck out again with his paw,knocking the dragon away.

Before Grizzlymon could continue his assault,the cry of two attacks interrupted him.

"Searing Shot!"

"Gear Stinger!"

The fiery bullet and metal stingers blasted into the digimons back,exploding in a burst of energy.

With a low growl,Grizzlymon wheeled on the other two rookies,and without a moment of hesitation he swung out wildly with both paws. Fanbeemon was able to avoid the attack by flying into the air. Huckmon was not so lucky and was struck full on,his body knocked aside,crashing into a tree.

"Huckmon!" Trent yelled out. "Come on! Show this guy what you're made really made of!" the boys digivice began to glow brightly, and his partner was then engulfed in the same light.

"Huckmon digivolve to….BaoHuckmon!"

Everyone gave a triumphant cheer when the larger dragon appeared.

Save for Gale,who simply stared in shock at Huckmon's new form.

"Whoa...cool." she said breathily.

The two champions roared in challenge,before charging at one another,their bodies crashing against each other. Using all their weight and power, they grappled,biting and clawing,at every opportunity,they struggled, back and forth for many long moments. Eventually with one mighty shove BaoHuckmon pushed his opponent,causing the two to tumble through treeline. Their huge bodies knocking over,any shrubs or trees in their path.

Trent was quick to follow the two through the broken treeline,Gale trailing close behind. The others followed not long after. They all soon arrived at a large clearing,where the battle was in full swing.

"Dragon Gunfire!" BaoHuckmon roared,the missile of burning flame burst forth from his mouth. Rocketing through the air,and exploding on impact with Grizzlymon.

The beast digimon,grit his teeth,almost reeling from the fiery attack. When the smoke from the flames cleared,the moon shaped mark on Grizzlymon's forehead began to glow brightly.

"Crescent Dawn!" a crescent shaped beam of energy shot toward the other champion.

BaoHuckmon barely had time to duck under the attack,the beam grazing his shoulder. The blast of energy did not stop however,and went careening to where the group watched the battle. The dragon digimon turned,his eyes wide with shock.

The five humans froze in fear,as the beam came toward them. Fanbeemon,Ryudamon,and Lunamon stood before their partners protectively. The attack would have surely hit them if not for Magimon,who quickly held up a hand.

"Magi Barrier!"

The shield of energy sprang forth from his palm, surrounding the group,completely blocking the attack.

The party gave collective sigh of relief as the barrier dissipated.

Misaki looked at her partner with a smile.

"Thanks Magimon."

The wizard gave her thumbs up.

"Its what I do."

Fanbeemon,crossed her arms.

"Thats the second time he's saved me."

Beside Kiko Lunamon gave a nod.

"We owe you twice now."

"I'll try not to make it habit." Magimon replied with a shrug.

With that the groups attention turned back to the ongoing battle.

BaoHuckmon to had breathed a sigh of relief, when he saw his companions were safe. His gaze was now fixed on his opponent.,seconds ticked by as the two stared each other down. The dragon digimon was the first to make the next move,with a swift turn,he swung hard with his armored tail.

"Tail Cutter!"

The red blade at the end of the appendage,glowed with crimson energy,leaving a glowing track of light in its wake,as it sliced through air. The blade slashed across Grizzlymon's chest,leaving a long gaping wound behind.

The beast digimon reared back,faltering after the attack. He was quick to recover though,and the two champions began to grapple once more. With Grizzlymon's injuries however,the dragon was easily able to outmatch him. With one forceful shove he,threw the other digimon off balance,knocking him onto his back.

With BaoHuckmon standing over the now fallen Grizzlymon,the battle seemed all but won. When suddenly the white digimon was blindsided by a blast of energy. A crescent beam of light struck into his side. The dragon wheeled about,turning to face the direction of the attack.

At the opposite end of the clearing, another Grizzlymon emerged from the trees. It roared in challenge as it approached.

BaoHuckmon growled low,readying himself.

The beast digimon let loose another roar, before charging headlong at the other champion.

BaoHuckmon's mouth soon began to glow with fiery light.

"Dragon Gunfire!"

The bullet of flame struck true,exploding in the newcomers face.

The Grizzlymon did not slow however, and rammed full force into BaoHuckmon,sending him sprawling onto the ground.

With his opponent momentarily stunned,the Grizzlymon nudged its injured partner. With a groan the injured beast digimon stood back up,offering a quick growl of thanks to it's companion. The two then turned their attention to the dragon digimon,who was still reeling from the previous attack. Almost in sync they roared out their attacks.

"Crescent Dawn!"

The two beams struck BaoHuckmon simultaneously,causing him to roar in pain.

Trent grit his teeth, curling his fists in anger.

"He's getting hammered out there! He can't handle them both!"

Fanbeemon turned to the other three digimon.

"We have to get out there and help him."

Ryudamon gave a nod of assent.

"Agreed." his gaze then turned to Lunamon and Magimon. "But I think you two should stay."

Magimon was going to argue,until he thought about it for a moment. It was true he would be very useful in a fight. But with the humans,all by themselves, they would need someone to protect them,and they seemed like the most logical choice. After all Magimon's barrier,could defend all of them at once,and as for Lunamon,she was not much of a fighter and would be better off staying.

After a long moment of contemplation,the wizard gave a quick nod.

"Alright. We'll take care of it. Right Lunamon?"

"Y..yeah." the pink digimon replied.

Her partner rubbed between her ears.

"I know you will."

"You two be careful. Ok." Chloe said,with slight worry.

Gale pumped her fist at her partner.

"Show those overgrown teddy bears who's boss."

The rookies gave a nod to their tamers,before rushing off toward the battle.

BaoHuckmon was holding his ground well enough, but the onslaught of the two beast digimon,left him no openings to counter. All he could do was keep himself alive against his twin attackers.

The not far off call of two attacks,caused the Grizzlymon to pause.

"Gear Stinger!"

"Iai Blade!"

A barrage of metal stingers,and a flying sword blades struck the uninjured Grizzlymon hard in the side.

Its attentions turned to Ryudamon and Fanbeemon,the beast digimon then charged toward them angrily,leaving its partner to fight BaoHuckmon alone.

"Well we definitely got his attention." Fanbeemon buzzed.

Ryudamon gave a slight smirk to the yellow digimon before looking back at the charging Grizzlymon.

When the beast digimon reached the pair,it reared up,and slammed its heavy paws down at them. The powerful strike kicked a large cloud of dust, and when the dust settled,the two rookies were gone. The Grizzlymon looked around,his gaze turning to the right just in time to be met by a flurry of metal stingers. They struck hard into his chest,piercing his tough hide. As he roared out in pain,Ryudamon saw his opportunity to attack.

"Iai Blade!"

The katana sliced through the air,sinking into the champion digimon's back.

Grizzlymon quickly wheeled around,facing the dragon digimon.

"Cresent Dawn!"

The crescent beam,struck Ryudamon dead on,knocking the wind out of him. Without missing a beat,the Grizzlymon turned and swatted Fanbeemon out of the air with a heavy paw. The yellow,digimon hit the ground hard,crumpling in a heap.

Ryudamon,with his armored body, had taken the direct attack considerably well. He stood on shaky legs,still trying to recover.

Fanbeemon however,did not fare as well,and she lay unconscious at the feet of the beast digimon. Grizzlymon roared victoriously,before raising a paw for the killing blow.

"Fanbeemon!" Chloe yelled, her voice strained. Her digivice suddenly began to thrum and vibrate, bursting into shimmering light.

"_Synchronization at 50% Digivolution initiated."_

Fanbeemon,cracked one eye open,her body suddenly filled with warmth.

"C...Chloe." she whispered, as her body was was swallowed by a ball of light.

"Fanbeemon digivolve to.."

Her body grew in size,the yellow fluff,that once covered her it,was replaced by gold and dark brown striped metal. Her abdomen became huge,and rounded, in place of stinger was the barrel of a large cannon. Connecting her abdomen and upper body was a metal spine of sorts. Her four legs were replaced by a pair of hand like appendages,each ending in a three fingered claw. Adding to her aggressive appearance,was her more insect like face and red compound eyes. Keeping her aloft,instead of wings, were four jet like boosters,and two wing like struts for stability.

"Waspmon!"

As the light faded,Waspmon aimed her sights at beast digimon before her.

"Turbo Stinger!"

The barrel at the end of her abdomen,began to glow with blue energy,a salvo of laser blasts was then let loose,burning into Grizzlymon's hide. They seared away fur wherever they struck,leaving behind intense burns.

The beast,howled with agony and retaliated.

"Maul Attack!'

The glowing claws swiped at Waspmon,threatening to knock her from the air once more.

The insect digimon however was too swift,her new boosters,allowing her to glide out range of the attack.

"Turbo Stinger!" she called again,and once more a barrage of laser blasts struck home.

The Grizzlymon,whined meekly,the pain from his wounds too great,and with another pained whimper he ran,disappearing into the treeline.

At that moment,BaoHuckmon finished his bout with the other Grizzlymon. With the call of "Dragon Gunfire!" the red hot bullet,exploded into its target. And the beast digimon whimpered similarly and ran to follow its companion.

Waspmon and BaoHuckmon were once more engulfed by a flash of light,leaving behind their rookie forms. Chloe,Trent and Gale rushed to their partners sides,the others following not far behind.

"Ryudamon! Are you okay?" Gale got her knees,helping the little dragon to stand.

He winced in pain before replying.

"I didn't know you cared."

The girl simply smirked,and punched her partner gently in the shoulder. Ryudamon,growled in pain,causing Gale to offer a quick whispered apology.

Chloe lifted Fanbeemon into her arms and hugged her tight.

"I thought you were gonna die! I'm so glad you're alright!"

The yellow digimon look up at the girl,her eyes filled with excitement.

"Did you see me? I digivolved! Was I cool?"

"You were awesome." the girl smiled.

The be-goggled boy looked to Huckmon,finding a few scratches,but no major injuries.

"Looks like you're alright."

His partner put a claw to his chest.

"Of course! It'll take more than those two ti take me down. I'm built like a tank!"

The little dragon's stomach sudden growled with hunger.

"A hungry tank apparently." Trent chuckled.

Not far away,Fanbeemon's stomach growled in a similar fashion.

"I'm suddenly really hungry."

A smile tugged at the side of Chloe's mouth.

"Well I guess now that thats all over with, we can have some breakfast!"

"As long as it's not beef stew." said Gale.

With that the group headed back to their cave shelter,the mid morning sun shining down upon them.

**To be Continued...Next Time On Digimon Saga,Episode 6:Whispers In The Dark.**

**Author's Notes**

Man most of this chapter ended was taken up by the fight with the Grizzlymon,or at least thats how it felt. As always thank you guys for reading and please feel free to comment and review!


	6. Episode 6:Whispers In The Dark

**Episode 6:Whispers In The Dark**

The group had continued for the next two days,the weather was fair,and the landscape easy to traverse. It was nearly noon on the third day,when they came upon a clear river that flowed into a nearby pond. It was quite a lovely spot,and it was decided the group would break their for lunch.

Trent immediately took off his shoes and socks,dipping his aching feet into the cool stream.

"Ahhh that feels nice."

He leaned forward,watching the stream rush by his feet. As he stared at the glittering water,something caught his eye. Upon closer inspection,he noticed random 0's and 1's floating about in the water like bubbles.

"Woah! Hey guys check this out!" he exclaimed,pointing to the water.

The others stared down at the river,and offered similar exclamations of wonder.

"This place just keeps getting weirder." Kiko said, putting a hand to his forehead.

Misaki then suddenly let out a snorting laugh.

Chloe looked to the girl quizzically.

"Whats so funny?"

The other girl pointed to the water,and through her giggles replied.

"Its…(snort) a data stream!"

No longer able to hold back,Misaki laughed uproariously.

After taking a moment to let the joke sink in, the other humans joined in the laughter,even Gale, who chuckled lightly.

The digimon for their part,simply stared at their partners curiously.

"I don't get it." said Huckmon,scratching his head.

"Me neither." Fanbeemon added.

Magimon gave a shrug.

"Humans are so strange sometimes. I don't think I'll ever completely understand them." he stated simply.

The other digimon slowly nodded in agreement.

After a nice lunch,the party decided to take a well deserved break.

Chloe took the opportunity to go fishing in the nearby pond. Using the fishing line and hooks she had bought,the girl was able to create a makeshift fishing pole with a long stick. And After finding some grasshoppers to use as bait,she cast her line into the water. The rest of the group relaxed nearby,simply enjoying the beautiful weather,everyone except for Misaki.

The girl poured over the mysterious tomes with great interest,her understanding of them becoming clearer. She then looked from the books to her digivice,slowly translating the digicode engraved into it's surface.

As good as she could surmise,the code encircling the screen read as.

"_Initialize Evolution Connection." _ the three face buttons were marked with the words.

"_Start up,Scan, and Reboot."_

Tentatively the girl pressed the start up button.

With a few whistling beeps,the d-brace whirred to life,the rounded holographic screen popping up from the device.

The light blue screen displayed a menu with a selection of options. Partner status,digimon data, and functions. After pressing each of them,Misaki found that first displayed Magimon's information and other statistics. The second,held info on all the digimon the girl had encountered,the Floramon,BlackAgumon,the other partner digimon etc. The third button opened a secondary menu,displaying a long list of options. One of these immediately caught the girls eye,which read as "_Defense System"_.

Her curiosity piqued, she pressed the button,another series of beeping whistles came from the d-brace,and with it's robotic voice stated.

"_Defense System is now active. Initializing energy field."_

The holographic screen disappeared,the flat screen of the digivice beginning to glow dimly. Suddenly,a blast of energy burst forth from within. Misaki jumped in surprise,as the stream of light slowly thinned, forming a bubble of energy around her. The sphere was almost completely clear,its light blue color the only indication that it was even there.

The sudden appearance of the ball of light caught the attention of the rest of the group,who rushed over to the girl. Magimon,who had been the nearest,reached her first.

With an open hand, he reached out to touch the sphere curiously. As his fingers made contact with its surface,little ripples of energy flowed along it,like the surface of clear water.

"Fascinating." the wizard exclaimed.

At that moment the rest of the group approached,each of them with looks of varying surprise. Chloe stretched her hand toward the shield,causing it to ripple once again,she then looked to Misaki curiously.

"How...did you.." she let the unfinished question hang in the air.

Misaki was quick to reply pointing to her digivice.

"The digivice created it. It seems to be some sort of built in defense mechanism. I think all the d-braces can do it."

Magimon poked at the sphere with intense interest.

"It's very similar to my Magi Barrier."

Gale gave a shrug,arms akimbo.

"Well that would have been helpful about three days ago,when we were almost fried by a freakin laser beam."

"So can you turn it off?" Kiko asked,as he poked the sphere.

"I think so." Misaki replied.

With a few button presses, the digivice beeped and whirred,the shield of energy suddenly being sucked back inside.

"_Defense System deactivated. Shield generator now in standby mode."_

With that the d-brace's screen turned black once more.

Trent gasped excitedly,walking over to Misaki.

"That is so cool!" he exclaimed,his face almost uncomfortably close to the girl's.

The boy held up his own digivice.

"Can you show me how to do it?!"

The girl blinked in surprise,and backed away slightly,before replying.

"Umm...yeah...sure."

"You should show us all how to do it!" Kiko exclaimed excitedly.

Gale and Chloe gave a silent nod of agreement.

Misaki adjusted her glasses nervously before giving a nod as well.

The next couple of hours went by pretty peacefully,Misaki showing the other tamers how to use the functions of the d-braces. Chloe was even able to catch several fish,and smoke them over a fire before the group set out once again.

As the day went on,the weather began to take a turn for the worse. Grey clouds blocked out the sun,darkening the sky,and the air became thick and humid. A low fog slowly rolled in,carpeting the forest floor. The landscape changed as well,the wire root trees vibrant greenery giving way to darker tones. Black trees stood in their place ominously,their gnarled branches twisting and contorting into horrifying shapes. Bushes of dark thorny vines,lined much of the forest path. What ground that could be seen beneath the layer of fog, was colored a dull grey.

From a atop Kiko's shoulders, Lunamon shivered in fear.

"Why couldn't it have stayed sunny." she whimpered. "It's so spooky."

Her partner couldn't help but feel similarly.

"I know what you mean Lunamon. This place is giving me the willies."

Trent shook suddenly, a chill running up his spine.

"No kidding. The sooner we get out of here the better."

Magimon scanned their surroundings intently,his body tense.

"I feel as though we are being watched. As if a dark presence is looming over us. Be wary."

"Well thats not foreboding at all." Gale remarked,folding her arms.

With Magimon's warning,the party continued onward tentatively,a nervous fear slowly coming over them.

In the middle of the pack Chloe looked to ground absentmindedly. Something strange soon caught her eye,causing her to stop in her tracks.

Her partner stopped by her side, looking at her curiously.

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"I think we passed by that exact same rock earlier." the girl answered,pointing to the rock in question.

The bug digimon gave smile.

"Its probably just your imagination." she said,and looked around at the dark forest.

"Everything in this place kinda looks the same."

Chloe shrugged in response,a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"What's the hold up blondie?!" Gale yelled at the head of the group.

The rest of the party stood about patiently,waiting for the girl to catch up.

"Its nothing!" she replied.

With bit a run, she and her partner caught back up with everyone else,and they continued forward.

Magimon paused for a moment, looking back at the rock the blonde had pointed at. Without a word he used said rock to leave an X shaped mark in a nearby tree. With that he caught up to his partner,walking alongside her.

They continued for what felt like hours,the dark forest never seeming to end.

"How long have we been walking?" Trent heaved,propping himself up against a tree.

Next to him Huckmon simply flopped onto the ground,panting.

Chloe looked up the grey overcast sky,trying to get some semblance of the time.

"We must have been going for a couple hours at least." the girl sighed,fanning herself with her hand. "But I can't be sure,not with this damn cloud cover."

Her partner,fluttered tiredly into the Chloe's arms.

"Well however long its been,my wings are killing me!"

Gale pulled off her hoodie,revealing her black tank top underneath,and tied the garment around her waist.

"It feels like we've been going in circles!" she exclaimed,hand on her hip.

"That's because we have." Magimon said matterfactedly.

The group turned to face wizard digimon,staring at him expectantly.

He looked to them, his hand placed upon the tree that he had marked.

"I had a suspicion that some force was at work here." he said,then pointed to Chloe.

"But it wasn't until I overheard Chloe say that she had seen one of the rocks earlier."

"I knew I wasn't just imagining it!" the blonde exclaimed.

Magimon gave a nod to her and continued.

"So I did a little experiment,making a mark on this tree,and it seems my suspicions were indeed correct. There is definitely some force at work here."

"Great,just great!" Gale cried,holding her arms up in dismay.

Trent stood up straight,and looked at Magimon.

"So how the heck do we get out of here?"

"I don't know." the wizard replied,shaking his head

"Wait a second!" Misaki exclaimed,pulling out one of the tomes.

Chloe looked at the girl curiously.

"What is it?"

The plum haired girl thumbed through several pages,searching for one in particular.

"I remember reading something about this."

She flipped through several more pages,before exclaiming.

"Aha here it is!"

"So what's it say?" Trent asked,as the rest of the group looked at Misaki with interest.

"It says that this place is called The Forest of Illusions. Many folk tales speak of the dark magic in this place,that leads travelers astray,creating illusions to make them forever lost."

She then gulped audibly,her hands shaking.

"But...thats not the worst part.."

Gale put hand to her forehead,her patience wearing thin.

"Were stuck in some creepy fairy tale forest for all eternity! What could **possibly **be worse than that!?"

Misaki breathed a heavy sigh before replying.

"It says that…" she paused. "somewhere…. deep in the forest,there is an...evil beast that devours anyone who finds themselves lost in the forest."

The girl held up the book,showing an ink etching of a large wolf like creature.

The group stared at the picture,sitting in silence for a long moment.

"Does it say anything about a way to escape the forest?" Magimon asked,breaking the quiet.

His partner looked back to the page intently,her body still shaking.

"Well..there is a passage that I wasn't able to translate. But...from the gist of it,it seems to be some sort of riddle about the forest."

"Well thats just dandy." Gale remarked.

"Do you think you could figure it out Misaki?" Chloe asked,putting a comforting hand on the other girls shoulder.

Misaki smiled gratefully,and gave a slow nod in response.

"I think so...but it'll, take some time."

Chloe looked to others as if to ask 'Well?'

"Its the best we got." said Trent. "Were counting on you Misaki."

"And hey don't worry about that monster!" Huckmon added. "If he shows up we'll take him out!" The other digimon offered similar words of encouragement,Magimon simply looking to his partner confidently.

"You can take all time you need!"said Kiko.

"Yeah, its not like we're going anywhere." Gale remarked dryly,smirking at the bespectacled,in what she assumed was a comforting manner.

With Magimon's help,Misaki slowly began to translate the riddle,the rest of the group waiting about patiently. Chloe,Trent,Fanbeemon and Huckmon decided to play a word game to stave off the boredom. The dragon digimon was quite good at it,much to Trent's annoyance.

Gale leaned up against a tree,drawing circles in dirt absentmindedly. Nearby Lunamon had taken meditating with Ryudamon,she found the whole activity worked wonders for her nerves. Kiko for his part,watched the two with smile,his eyes soon falling on the dark haired girl. There had been total silence between them since Kiko had taken seat close by

The boy looked about,trying to find anything to strike up conversation. As he scanned his surroundings,he noticed the logo on Gale's shirt for the first time. It was for the band The Offspring.

"So what's your favorite song by them?" Kiko asked,pointing to the girl's shirt.

Gale looked up from the ground,to her shirt,then to Kiko.

"Do you honestly care?"

"Well...kinda,just trying to break the ice."

"And that was your starter question? Asking about my shirt? You could try and be a little less cliche."

Kiko shrugged,giving a little smirk.

"Hey it worked,your are talking to me aren't you?

A smile tugged at Gale's lips

"I guess you're right,well played bunny boy,well played." she paused. "It's Self Esteem by the way."

"What?"

"My favorite Offspring song,its Self Esteem."

Gale then gestured to the boy.

"What kinda music do you like?"

"Lots a stuff,Hendrix,Tegan and Sara,Chili Peppers,The Silent Comedy,Michael Jackson. The list goes on."

"Thats lot a variety. I kinda just like rock and some rap."

Kiko put his arms behind his head,leaning back.

"I don't have any particular preferences. I just listen to what sounds good to me. You know?"

Gale laughed a little.

"You sound like such a hipster."

"Damn straight. I always do things before they're cool." the boy replied jokingly.

The continued to converse,Gale finding it easy to talk with the laid back boy.

Misaki and Magimon,studied the passage intently,slowly writing down the translation.

"I think thats the last of it." Misaki stated,closing the book.

She leaned over to look at what they had written down.

"In the forest of deception the great beast hunts." she read aloud. "Tread carefully lest you be lead astray. To escape the dark prison,follow the path of shadows to find the light."

The girl put hand to chin and pondered.

"...follow the path of shadows.." she repeated.

"...to find the light." Magimon finished. "Maybe it means to follow the darkest path?"

"Maybe…"

Misaki then looked about at the dark landscape. As she stared at the ground,she noticed something off. She couldn't quite place it,something just didn't seem quite right. Then suddenly it came to her,only one of the trees had a shadow! Several of the paths leading forward,had trees and bushes that left no shadow on the ground. That must have been it! Misaki was about to tell the others,but as she looked up they were nowhere to be seen.

Without her noticing a thick fog had rolled in around her and Magimon.

"Magimon…" the girl squeaked,shaking her partners shoulder.

The wizard looked up from the riddle,standing up with start,as he realized their situation.

"Where are the others?"

The girl shook her head.

"I have no idea." she answered,standing up shakily. "Hello! Is anyone there!" Misaki called,her voice echoing eerily.

But there was no answer. She yelled again,and once more no reply came.

"This must be another trick of the forest." Magimon stated,standing before his partner defensively.

Misaki was about to reply,when a familiar voice cut through the mist.

"_Misaki."_

The girl looked to her partner in surprise.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The voice called out again.

"_Misaki"_

Another voice, equally familiar to the girl, called out as well.

"_Come home with us." _

The girl eyes widened.

"It sounds like…" she paused,her voice almost breaking. "My parents…"

Misaki began to walk forward,her legs seemingly moving of their own accord. The girl's eyes became glazed over,as she walked in a zombie like fashion. Deep within the mist the voices called to her,whispering promises of home.

"Misaki!" Magimon called to the girl.

But she did not reply,continueing to go further into the mist.

"Stop Misaki! You don't know what's out there!"

When she did not respond,the little wizard grabbed at the girl's sleeve,pulling hard. This did not stop her however,and the rookie was dragged along as she walked.

The voices in Misaki's mind,began to grow louder and more frequent.

"_Misaki,come home with us." _

"_Please,we've missed you so."_

Misaki smiled,tears ringing her eyes.

"I'm coming! Wait for me!" she called out,her pace quickening.

For his part,Magimon continued to tug on the girl's arm,his smaller form still pulled along by his partner. As he tried in vain to stop her,the hooded digimon began to feel a dark presence creeping closer and closer.

"Misaki! You have to stop! Its a trick!" the wizard yelled,pulling even harder on her arm.

His efforts were in vain however,as Misaki pushed onward with purpose.

A few more minutes of this passed before the tamer stopped in her tracks,causing her partner to almost fall face first into the dirt.

Standing before the girl were two very familiar forms,their backs toward her.

"Mom...Dad?" Misaki called out,her voice choked,and barely audible.

Magimon looked up at the girl,his face full of concern. His gaze then fell upon the figures before him. As they turned,the digimon was able to get a good look at them.

They were a man and woman,easily in their early forties. The man had short dark hair,his face quite broad and hard in appearance. The woman was a good head taller than the man,in contrast to his face,hers was more rounded and full. Flowing down her back were long flowing locks of plum colored hair. The two stood side by side,holding each other close,both smiling broadly.

"_We've been waiting for you Misaki." _said the woman.

"_We came to take you home." _the man added.

The color in Misaki's eyes returned,and she began to walk forward.

"Misaki don't!" Magimon called out.

She turned him with a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Magimon, they're my parents!"

The little wizard stepped forward meaningfully.

"Those are not your parents! They are just an illusion!"

The girl looked at her partner,her brow furrowed then back to her parents.

"But...they're so real." as she said this,every part of Misaki's body was screaming to run into her parents arms. She wanted nothing more than to feel their warm embrace. Misaki yearned to be home again,in her room,with her warm bed,to taste her mother's cooking,all of it was right there waiting for her.

Misaki shook her head,tears falling freely.

"They have to be real!" she yelled at Magimon,her expression conflicted. "Y..You're lying!"

Magimon's eyes softened as he looked up at the girl.

"Misaki...I.." the wizard began to say,but was interrupted by the words of Misaki's "parents".

"_Of course were real sweetheart!" _the mother cooed sweetly.

The father nodded in agreement.

"_Now come along and we'll take you home."_

With a smile,the girl made another motion to walk toward them

From behind her,Magimon clenched his fists tightly.

"Misaki!" he yelled.

She turned to see,Magimon holding up his open hand.

"I'm sorry Misaki...they're not real."

With a painful sigh,the wizard called out his attack.

"Magi Spark!"

The girls eyes widened in shock.

"No don't!"

Her plea was too late however,as the bolts of light arced through the air,striking Misaki's parents,causing them to dissipate into the fog. As they disappeared,a guttural laugh came from the dark.

"Hahahaha! So..little wizard." the voice spat,each word emphasised with a wet hiss. "You seem to have seen through my ruse." it continued,punctuated with a low growl. "I was going to let you live,but you've gone and ruined my meal."

Misaki shook fearfully,at those words.

"Oh well. At least you'll make a nice appetizer!"

From the mist a large form began to emerge. It's was canine in shape,its body spindly and thin. The beast's snout was quite elongated,its mouth filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth. Saliva oozed from its maw,a long purple tongue slithering within. Red fur covered the top half of it's body,the bottom colored white. Both its front and back legs were completely wrapped up by leather belt straps. Each of its three toed paws,ended in long sharp claws.

"_Fangmon" _Misaki's d-brace chirruped. "_Champion level Demon Beast type digimon. Legend says it lives deep in the heart of a dark forest,and preys upon those who lose their way. Once it sets its sights on its prey it will never escape. It's special attack is Blast Coffin."_

Misaki backed away slowly as the beast approached,his yellow eyes narrowing at the girl.

Before Fangmon could draw any closer,Magimon leaped into action.

"Magi Spark!"

The bolts of energy streaked from his hand,blasting into the wolf digimon's face.

Fangmon took the attack without so much as flinching,and continued stalking forward.

"Is that the best you can do!?' the champion mocke,licking his chops. "Little wizard!"

"Misaki run! I'll hold him off!" Magimon yelled,still keeping his eyes trained on Fangmon.

The girl gave a quick nod,and sped off in the direction from whence they came.

As Misaki began to run however,Fangmon disappeared into the mist,materializing right in front of her.

"Where do you think going?" he growled,his mouth oozing with saliva. "Little morsel."

Magimon quickly wheeled about to face the champion once more.

"Misaki!"

He made a motion to run toward her,but was stopped in his tracks by Fangmon placing one of his long claws near Misaki's throat.

"Ah ah ah" the beast digimon tutted. "I'd stay still if I were you. Or else…"

He grazed his purple claw across the girl's face,making stiffen in fear.

"...I'll make her death much more **painful**." he relished the last word,grinning with sickening delight.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Magimon roared,his body shaking with fury.

Fangmon grinned even wider,a low chuckle escaping his throat.

"Oooh I'm so scared. What can you do?" he paused. "Little...Wizard."

The wolf then held his claw up high,poised to slice Misaki into ribbons.

"Magimon!" the girl screamed,as Fangmon's paw came down.

"Misaki!" Magimon ran forward,his body suddenly beginning to fill with newfound energy.

In that moment,Misaki's digivice began to glow,its shining light stopping Fangmon's attack.

"Ahhhh! What is that light!" he howled,backing away from the source of searing light.

Misaki opened her eyes,staring down at her d-brace,its shine filling her body with warmth.

"_Synchronization at 50% Digivolution sequence initiated."_

As Magimon reached his partner's side, he was enveloped in a ball of light.

"Magimon digivolve to…"

Magimon's body retained its humanoid shape,growing to about five feet in height. A pointed blue wizard's hat sat atop his head,a red eyed skull decorating its front. His piercing green eyes,part of his blue face and blonde bangs were the only partd of him not covered up. He was dressed in a baggy yellow body suit,covered in zippers of various shapes and sizes. Stitched leather gloves and boots covered his hands and feet. A blue cloak with a high collar covering his mouth,draped over his shoulders,held in place by skull shaped clasp. Long strings of random digicode decorated the cloak's interior,and held in his right hand was a staff tipped with a golden sun.

"Wizardmon!"

As the ball of light shattered,Wizardmon spun about with a flourish,his cape scattering light in a shower of shimmering particles. His new green eyes then fell to his partner.

"Are you okay?"

Misaki could only give nod,as she stared up at her partners new form.

Knowing that she was now safe,the wizard turned his attentions to Fangmon.

"Now let me show you..."

He spun his staff,pointing toward his opponent

"..what this 'little wizard' can do."

Wizardmon then raised the weapon toward the sky.

"Electro Squall!" he called,causing the clouds above to rumble with thunder. Then several bolts of yellow lightning came down from the heavens,striking Fangmon.

The wolf roared in pain,as the electricity surged through his body.

After recovering from the shock,he opened his mouth,calling out his own attack.

"Blast Coffin!"

From the champion's open maw,a stream of black energy spewed forth.

Reacting quickly,Wizardmon grabbed Misaki and dodged out of the way of the blast.

The wizard set his partner down gently,and charged forward to the other champion.

"Electro Squall!" at his command,more bolts of lightning fell from the sky.

Fangmon was prepared this time,and was able to leap away from the attack.

Wizardmon did not give him a moment to recover,letting loose another attack as he neared his opponent.

"Thunder Ball!" he yelled opening his palm.

From his open hand a ball of yellow energy formed,flying forward and exploding on contact with its target.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared,Fangmon staggered to his feet. The attack had severely winded him,his fur blackened by the electricity.

"Give up now!" Wizardmon commanded,readying his staff for another attack. "And I might let live!"

The wolf digimon simply laughed in response.

"Foolish little wizard!" he mocked,sneering evilly. "You have become stronger,but...your weakness is still the same!"

Fangmon's gaze focused far behind his opponent,fixing on Misaki. Before Wizardmon could realize what his intended target was, the other champion called out his attack.

"Blast Coffin!"

The beam of black energy blasted past the wizard,on a direct course for his human partner.

Wizardmon looked back,not having enough time to even call the girls name as the attack neared.

Misaki's eyes opened wide with shock,it seemed that this was the end. Suddenly inspiration struck her,and as quickly as possible the she turned on her d-brace.

"_Defense system activated"_

The bubble of light from the digivice formed around Misaki,shielding her from the attack. She let loose a sigh of relief that was mirrored by her partner.

"You dropped your guard, little wizard!" Fangmon yelled,slashing out with his claws.

Wizardmon was able to sidestep,but the long sharp claws still cut along his shoulder.

He ignored the sharp pain in his arm,and lifted his staff for one final attack.

"Electro Squall!"

Instead of multiple strikes,a single gigantic bolt of lightning crashed down from on high.

The mighty bolt,struck Fangmon dead on,its power overwhelming him,causing him to scatter into a cloud of particles. When the attack dissipated all that was left was a smoking crater,and a tiny ball of light,that floated upward into the sky.

With the danger passed,light surrounded Wizardmon,reverting him back to his rookie form.

Misaki rushed to his side,her face the picture of relief. She then caught sight of where Fangmon's claws had struck him. Part of the digimon's cloak had been ripped,revealing a bleeding gash.

"Oh my gosh! Your hurt!"

He pointed to the wound in question.

"This? Its nothing!" the wizard assured,trying not to wince in pain.

The girl's brow furrowed as she stared at the injury.

"This is all because of me." she stated,gripping her dress tightly. "I should have known they weren't my real parents."

She let out a little laugh,and sniffled.

"After all,if it were my real parents...they would have just scolded me. I'm so stupid."

Magimon's eyes softened,and he reached out to cup the girl's cheek.

"Misaki look at me."

She glanced up at him,a single tear running down her face.

"You are not stupid,you're one of the most intelligent people I've ever met. And none of this was your fault."

The little wizard smiled from beneath his hood.

"So stop being so hard on yourself okay?"

With another sniffle,Misaki smiled back and gave a nod.

Moments later the thick curtain of fog began to lift,and the two appeared back to where they once were.

"There they are!" Trent called.

The group then gathered around Misaki and Magimon,questions firing at a mile a minute. Magimon held up a hand, quieting them down.

"Guys,guys please we'll answer all your questions later."

Misaki gave quick nod in agreement.

"It can wait until we get out of here."

With that the group withheld their questions,and followed the shadows as per Misaki's instructions. Within an hour or so they finally came to the edge of the dark forest. In the time they had been lost,the sun had already fallen,and the moon was high in sky.

"Well I was hoping to see the sun." said Trent with a smile. "But I guess the moon is nice too."

"You did it Misaki!" Chloe exclaimed,turning to the other girl.

Kiko gave a double thumbs up.

"Yeah! Great job!"

Misaki blushed with embarrassment,twiddling her fingers.

"T..thank you. It was nothing really."

From her side Magimon smiled up at the girl.

"Good job... partner."

**To be continued...**

**Next Time on Digimon Saga! Episode 7:Big Trouble in Little Kyoto.**

**Author's Notes**

This is probably my favorite chapter so far,I think mainly because Misaki is one of my favorite characters in this,and we finally get to focus on her this episode. The only thing I would probably change is maybe extend the battle with Fangmon,I think it might have been a little too short. As a side note,the more I'm writing this story,the more I'm noticing how hard it is to keep the digimon involved in conversations. I mean I don't want to make it seem like I'm ignoring them. But at the same time I don't wanna force them to say something when it doesn't feel natural. I don't know,I guess I just need to find a good balance.

Anyway as always thank you for reading,and please feel free to leave criticism or comments,they are much appreciated.


	7. Episode 7:Big Trouble In Little Kyoto

**Episode 7: Big Trouble In Little Kyoto**

It was daybreak,the soft orange light of the sun peeked out from the horizon. The moon was still barely visible in the sky,a fading whisper of the previous night. Beads of dew hung precariously from blades of grass,the smallest of movements threatening to drop them.

Off in the distance,songbirds chirruped happily,greeting the new day. A gentle breeze blew across the landscape,giving the air a subtle brisk feeling.

Gale,who had been on last watch,sat wide awake. The girl fidgeted anxiously,waiting for the others to wake. She hated doing watch,all the sitting around made her tense. Ready to spring into action at the slightest noise.

Beside her Ryudamon was the exact opposite,a picture of calm and silent.

He cracked one eye open to look at his partner.

"Gale,stop fidgeting." he said cooly. "Its not going make the others wake up any faster."

The dark haired girl,regarded the digimon with a dirty look.

"You think I don't know that?!" she replied,crossing her arms. "I just hate waiting around. I get so antsy."

Ryudamon,closed his eye once more,breathing a heavily through his nose.

"You must learn patience."

"Yeah,yeah patience is a virtue and all that crap." Gale said rolling her eyes. "Look,if I wanted advice like that,I'd get a damn fortune cookie."

The girl stood up,walking off toward the edge of the forest.

With a sigh the little dragon opened both his eyes and called out to her.

"Where are you going?"

Gale stopped just ten feet away from her partner.

"I'm not going anywhere." she answered,taking up a fighting stance. "I just need some space so I can blow off some steam."

With that Gale punched hard at the empty space in front of her. Followed by a flurry of other strikes. She struck out with almost every part of her body,fists,elbows,shins, and feet. Each one ripping through the air with great force. The girl quickly fell into a rhythm,repeating the sequence over and over again.

Ryudamon watched the display with great interest. His eyes following the girl's every move.

"What is this style called?"

The tamer kept her focus on her strikes as she replied.

"Its called Muay Thai." she said,kicking through air. "Its a hard style that focuses on using the elbows,knees,fists,and shins."

She emphasized each of the words by using the previously stated parts of her body.

"It suits you." said Ryudamon with a smirk.

He stood up walking over to get better look at Gale's movements.

"Where did you learn it?"

"I started taking classes about five years ago."

The girl paused for moment,looking down at the digimon.

"You see I had watched a martial arts movie. With this amazing thai boxer,named Tony Jaa. It really inspired me to learn. So I begged and pleaded with my parents for lessons." a little laugh escaped her throat as she continued. "Eventually they caved,thinking I would try it for awhile and just give up on it."

Gale clenched her fist tight,staring at it intently.

"But as soon as I took my first lesson,I was hooked." She paused for a moment.

"I finally felt...like I wasn't helpless."

Ryudamon looked his partner with sympathetic eyes.

"Gale.." he said under his breath. The digimon wanted to know what she had meant by those words. But decided it was best not pry,and that she would talk about it in time.

"Would you care to have a bit of spar?" he asked with a smile,taking a fighting pose of his own.

The girl was shaken from her thoughts,and with smirk she readied herself.

"Do you even have to ask?"

The two stood still for several moments,sizing each other up. Gale was the first to a move,attacking with a sweeping kick. Ryudamon easily dodged the attack,swaying to the side just out of reach. The girl let loose a series of hard punches and elbow strikes. Her partner dodged the attacks,each one missing him by mere inches. Then it was his turn to go on the offensive. Rushing forward, the dragon attacked with an palm strike. Gale backstepped to avoid it,only to be hit by the digimon's armored tail.

Gale struggled to stay upright after the powerful hit,gritting her teeth from the effort. She soon retaliated,landing a hard elbow strike atop the dragon's head. Ryudamon fell forward,met by his partner's powerful knee.

"How do you like that?" the girl taunted.

"Impressive." Ryudamon replied with a smirk. "Lets see if you can hit me again."

The little dragon took up his stance,motioning the girl forward with his claw.

Gale took the challenge,charging forward with purpose. She pulled back her fist,letting loose a forceful punch.

Instead of dodging the strike,Ryudamon caught the fist in between his claws. Using the momentum of the girl's charge,he flung her over his shoulder. Gale fell flat onto her back momentarily stunned by the move.

"How... did you that?"

Ryudamon gave a little bow,to his partner.

"I used your own strength against you. You see Gale straight forward force is not the only way to defeat an opponent."

"Yeah whatever Mr. Miyagi. Show me how to do it!"

It was only half an hour later,when the rest of the group began awaken. After eating a quick breakfast they set once more.

Thick white clouds drifted lazily across the sky,lessening the heat of the sun. Dark green waves rippled through the fields of grass,as a gentle wind swept through the air. Far in the distance ,the party could see the next major obstacle in their journey. Towering above the landscape,was a mountain range of hard grey stone. It jutted up sharply from the earth,the peaks seemingly piercing the sky.

One of Misaki's tomes had named them the 'Dramon's Fangs'. They were said to be one of the largest mountain ranges in the digital world.

A couple of hours passed,before they reached the foot of the mountain. The grass and trees had slowly thinned. Giving way to hard and rocky ground,dotted with patches of prickly grass.

The ragtag group had made a quick stop to decide on their next course of action.

"Is there really no other way past the mountains Misaki?" Chloe asked the bespectacled girl. Who had somehow, become their unofficial navigator.

Misaki shook her head regretfully,staring back between her book and Jijimon's map.

"None that I can see. We seem to have no other choice but to climb it."

"Well what we waiting around for?" Gale asked arms crossed.

"Yeah lets get this train rolling!" Trent agreed.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the two.

"**Because**,we don't have the slightest idea about the best route there."

The redhead,put hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah...that is true."

"Whats the matter goggle boy? Not chickening out are you?"

"Are you calling me a coward?" the boy asked,wheeling about to face Gale.

"Nothing gets past you."

"Don't you two start." said Kiko.

"Fine." the duo said in unison,turning away from each other.

"Now moving back to the task at hand." began Magimon,looking to the other rookies. "Do any of you know anything."

Ryudamon shook his head regrettably.

"I've only heard of the Dramon's Fangs. I've never actually seen them myself."

"Me too." buzzed Fanbeemon.

"Same." added Lunamon.

Huckmon put a claw to his chin thoughtfully.

"Well I have heard theres a town near the foot of the mountain. We could head there,and you know,ask around. See if anyone knows the best way up the mountain."

"Sounds better than us sitting around twiddling our fingers." said Kiko with a nod.

"Alright then its settled!" Trent said,standing up. "Let's head out!"

"Yeah!" his partner agreed.

"Betcha I can beat you there!" shouted Gale,as she bolted down the path.

"In you dreams!" the boy replied.

"Wait for me Trent!" said Huckmon,tailing behind the two.

Ryudamon gave heavy sigh and sped off to follow his partner.

Chloe shook her head as she watched the two teens,with partners in tow,disappear down the path,

"Those two are more alike than they'd like to admit."

The rest of the group gave a silent nod of agreement.

Despite Huckmon's vague directions,the group was able to reach the town in a couple of hours.

The little mountain settlement was quite the sight,looking straight out of ancient japan.

Hewn stone pathways covered the main roads. The back always and side streets were simple dirt paths. All the structures were made of wood,with clay shingled roofs that curved upward at their corners. Paper lanterns hung every five feet or so,ready to be lit when the sun fell. There were signs all about. Written in,what Misaki recognized,as Kanji,as well as digicode. Not many digimon walked about,but enough to where town did feel quite alive. Finally,standing tall in front of the town entrance was large sign. That Misaki translated to read 'Little Kyoto'

"I think we should split up." Trent suggested. "We'll cover more ground."

He then pointed to the town entrance.

Lets meet back up there in a few hours."

"Now hang on there Trent." said Chloe, arms crossed. "Before you go running off again,theres kind of an issue that needs to addressed."

The redhead blinked slowly at the other teen.

"What's that?"

"I don't know if you noticed. But only three of us have digimon that can digivolve. So if Gale or Kiko run into a dangerous digimon,they'll be in serious trouble.

"Oh yeah,I didn't think of that" Trent said scratching his chin.

"I wasn't aware that you thought at all." Gale grumbled.

"And whats that supposed to mean?"

"Did I stutter?"

Kiko rolled his eyes and sighed at the exchange.

"Do I have to put you into time out?"

"Tch whatever."

Trent simply harrumphed in response.

"Moving on." Chloe said casually. "We need to figure out how to divide up the groups."

"Well theres five us..." Trent started to say.

"At least you can count." Gale interrupted with a smirk,garnering her a quick shove from her partner.

The begoggled boy spared an angry glance at the girl and continued.

"And three us of have partners that can digivolve so..."

"That means we split into three groups."Kiko suggested.

Chloe gave a quick nod of agreement.

"So...who volunteers to go with miss personality?" she whispered,pointing a thumb to the dark haired girl.

"Well it sure as hell isn't gonna be me!" Trent argued.

"Its not gonna be me either! You take her."  
>"No,you take her!"<p>

"No you!"

Gale let loose an exasperated sigh.

"Look its obvious neither of you want me around. So I'll just take her." she said pointing to Misaki.

The bespectacled girl,blinked in surprise.

"Wait...what?"

Gale grabbed Misaki by the collar and began dragging her along.

"Come on. Lets go."

"Don't I get say in this!?"

The other girl flailed wildly,desperately trying to escape Gale's iron grip.

"Nope."

And with that the pair, partners following behind,turned down the nearest street. Disappearing from the rest of the group's sight.

Kiko sighed heavily and looked at Trent and Chloe with a disappointed stare.

"Good job you two."

Misaki twiddled her fingers nervously as she walked behind Gale,Magimon at her side.

The other girl was fuming,grumbling angrily.

"Assholes. Talking about me like I'm not even there!" she growled,kicking a nearby wall in frustration.

Ryudamon went to her side and nudged her leg in a comforting manner.

"Please...don't be mad at them." Misaki squeaked out. "They didn't mean it"

Gale wheeled around to face her with a glare. Causing Misaki to take a, cautious step back.

"Well look who decided to speak up! You finally grow a backbone?"

The other girl simply whimpered weakly in response.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Magimon demanded stepping forward.

"And what are you gonna do about it shorty?"

"Gale!" Ryudamon shouted,stepping between her and Magimon.

Tamer and partner stared each other down for a long moment. Gale harumphed and turned about,storming down the street in a huff. Ryudamon looked to Misaki,and gave a deep bow of apology. He then followed after his partner.

"Come on Misaki." said Magimon, making motion toward the direction they had come.

"It looks like she doesn't want anyone around."

Misaki watched Gale as she walked. The darked haired girl stopped some twenty feet away. The bespectacled girl could hear her curse loudly, as she punched a nearby wall.

"I thinks is the exact opposite Magimon. I….think that she's actually really lonely.

Let's go with her."

"Are you sure?"

The girl gave silent nod and began walking down the path,the wizard falling in step beside her.

Gale gave no audible complaint when Misaki chose to follow. She simply grumbled under her breath and continued walking.

The four strolled through the town streets,and back alleyways. Asking any passing digimon about the mountain. But again and again,they had no luck. For most of the townsfolk seemed unwilling to talk. A couple hours of this past,before Misaki grew visibly tired..

"Can we take a quick break."

Gale spared a quick glance at the other girl. She was leaning up against a wall,sweat pouring from her brow. The blistering noon day sun was definitely taking its toll.

"Fine." she answered finally.

Misaki heaved a grateful sigh,and took a seat on a nearby bench. Magimon hopped onto the bench,sitting by the girl's side. His short legs dangled off edge,swinging back and forth.

The other girl stood nearby,her partner sitting crosslegged by her side. Gale found herself looking to Misaki.

She breathed heavily,fanning herself. Trying desperately to stave off the heat.

Without a word,the dark skinned girl walked over to a nearby well. She filled her canteen to capacity, and strolled back over to Misaki.

"Here." she said,offering the cool water.

Misaki blinked several times in surprise,before taking the canteen gratefully.

"Thank you." she said meekly,and began to guzzle the refreshing water. After taking her fill,she handed it off to her partner.

Gale dug her hands into her pockets,looking away from the other teen.

"About...earlier.." she paused. "I shouldn't have said that. It was out of line. I'm...I'm sorry."

Misaki gave a small smile.

"Its okay."

Ryudamon cracked one eye open and smirked at his partner.

"So you can be nice."

"Yeah well...I try not to make a habit of it." she replied,rubbing the back of her head.

Misaki and Magimon chuckled lightly at her expense. Causing Gale's face to become flush with red.

Gale cleared her throat loudly.

"Anywaaay." she desperately to change the subject. "What's up with these villagers? As soon as we mention that damn mountain,they clam up!

Ryudamon crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"They must be hiding something."

"Or they're afraid of something." Magimon suggested.

Misaki put hand to her chin ponderously.

"But what?"

"Well whatever is…"Gale said cracking her knuckles. "I'm gonna find out."

"What are you planning Gale?" Ryudamon asked,a bit of worry in his voice.

"I'm just gonna get the information the old fashioned way."

She punched her open palm,and began walking down the road with purpose.

With a sigh the dragon digimon,stood back up.

"Come on,who knows what kind trouble she'll get into."

"You're going to try and stop her?" Misaki asked.

"Shes too stubborn. The best we can do is make sure she doesn't hurt anyone **too** badly.

It didn't take long for Gale to find another villager.

He was a short green slug like digimon. Long veiny eyestalks shot up from his head,ending in red bloodshot eyes. A big red tongue hung from the side of his wide mouth. And an assortment of purple spots dotted his back.

Without any warning,Gale grabbed the slug digimon. Lifting him up and slamming him against the side of a building.

"Listen here! You're gonna tell me what I wanna know. Or I'm gonna have to get rough." she growled tightening her fist meaningfully.

"Please don't hurt me!" the green digimon pleaded. "What do you want from me?"

"What do you know about the mountain? Why is everyone in this town so scared to talk about it?"

The digimon's eyes widened at the mention of the mountain.

"I can't tell you that!"

Gale glared at him angrily.

"I don't like that answer." the girl threatened pulling back her fist.

"Wait no! I'll talk! Just don't hurt me!"

WIth a quick nod,she dropped him from her grasp.

"Spill it sewer breath!"

The green digimon looked about for anyone listening in.

"Look you didn't hear this from me." he said in a hushed tone. "But the Dramon's Fangs have gotten a lot more treacherous these past few months."

"Why is that?" Magimon inquired,stepping forward.

"Lot's of dangerous digimon,have come rolling in. Taking over the mountain for their own. All of them are really dangerous! But the ones you should really watch for are…."

As he was about to finish,the distant panicked screams of digimon interrupted him.

"Run for your lives!"

"They're here!'  
>"The ogremon siblings are here!"<p>

The group of four all turned,to see a large crowd of digimon running in fear. They stampeded straight past,not paying them any mind.

"What the ..?" Gale asked, as she watched the townsfolk disappear into the distance.

Misaki scratched her head.

"What's got them so spooked?"

At Gale's feet the slug digimon trembled in fear.

"T..the Ogremon siblings!?"

Without another word,he sped off with the other townspeople.

"Hey!" Gale yelled out to him as he ran. "Get back here slime bucket! We're not through here!" By the time the word's left her mouth however,he was long gone.

The girl crossed her arms in irritation.

"What's got them all so scared.'

"Umm Gale..." said Ryudamon tugging on her sleeve.

She turned to see a pair of large figures rounding the corner.

The first of the two was a large green troll like figure. He wielded a heavy spiked club made entirely of bone. His arms were long and muscular. A red cloth wrapped around his left wrist,and black armor around the right. Metal studs were embedded into the knuckles of his huge fists. Large horns curved up from atop his head. And long grey hair flowed down his back.

Battle scars covered many parts of his body,and his only clothes were a black waistcloth and belt.

The other other of the pair looked very was much the same, with a few key differences. As opposed to green,his skin was a light brown. The horn on the left side of the digimon's head was broken. And in place of a black waistcloth was one made of tiger skin.

"Ahh villagers no want play?" the brown one said to his to companion.

"They big cowards! Not strong like Ogremon!" replied the other,smashing a nearby food stand with his club.

Gale stepped forward fists raised.

"Who the heck are **you** guys?"

The two digimon turned the face the girl,blinking several times before responding.

"She not know who we are brother!" said the brown skinned ogre.

"Then lets show her brother!" the other digimon stated.

The green digimon struck a pose,flexing his powerful muscles.

"Me Ogremon!"

The second of the pair did a similar pose.

"Me Fugamon!"

"And we are…" they began in unison "...the youngest of the Ogremon Siblings!"

As they finished,they struck another pose,punching the air in unison.

There was a long awkward silence. The only thing that could be heard,was the sound of a gentle breeze.

The group of four stared at the two digimon,mouths slightly agape.

"What a couple of goofballs." Gale mumbled to the others.

"They certainly are….something." Misaki said,a bit bewildered.

Both Ryudamon and Magimon stepped in front of their partners.

"Don't be fooled by their idiotic attitude." the little dragon warned.

The other rookie nodded in agreement.

"They're dangerous."

"Oooh." Fugamon said excitedly. "Look like they want fight brother!"

"Then we give fight!"

Ogremon clenched his fist and pulled it back.

"Pummel Whack!" he called,punching the air. From his fist a shockwave of black energy shot toward the group.

Reacting quickly Magimon held up his hand.

"Magi Barrier!"

The bubble of light covered the four,barely stopping the powerful attack.

"The two of you get back now!" Ryudamon commanded,as the shield dissipated.

With a quick nod,Gale and Misaki ran down the street. Taking cover behind a pile of nearby crates.

With their human partners at a safe distance,the two rookies squared off against the brothers.

Ryudamon was the first to make a move.

"Iai Blade!"

The sword blade flew forward,only to be swatted aside by Ogremon's club.

"Puny dragon no touch Ogremon!"

"Oh Oh me turn brother!"

Fugamon raised his club high,and swung hard at the air.

"Hurricane Club!"

The club summoned forth a powerful gust of wind. It swirled and grew,forming into a miniature twister.

As the twister approached,Magimon and Ryudamon leaped out of its path. The swirling gale of wind did not stop its course. Crashing into a nearby building,smashing one of its walls to splinters.

The brown ogre snapped his fingers in irritation.

"Ahh me miss!"

"These guys are no joke!" Magimon stated,staring back at the broken wall.

"Lets get'm brother!" said Ogremon.

The two brothers bumped fists and charge forward,clubs at the ready. Fugamon headed directly for Magimon,with Ogremon targeting Ryudamon.

"Bone Cudgel!" the two called in unison.

"Magi Barrier!"

The heavy club down hard on the wall of energy,the force shaking the wizard to his core.

Fugamon did not stop his attack there however. He swung the club madly,until the barrier shattered under his assault

"Me got you now! Bone Cudgel!"

The champion batted the smaller digimon away. Causing him to go skidding across the ground.

The dragon digimon fared no better,taking the attack head on. Curling up his body for defense. His hard black armor was able to absorb most of the blow,but it caused him to stagger.

"Pummel Whack!"

Ogremon brought his fist downward. The shock wave of energy slamming Ryudamon hard into the ground.

"They're getting hammered out there!" Gale shouted in frustration. "I feel so useless just sitting here!"

Misaki silently agreed with the other girl. But she knew her partner could help even the odds.

"Magimon digivolve!"

The girl held up her d-brace,and it shined brightly.

"Magimon digivolve to…Wizardmon!"

Fugamon staggered back,from the light. With his guard down, Wizardmon took his chance to strike.

"Thunderball!"

From the wizard's hand a ball of energy formed. It was pitched right at his opponent,exploding on impact. Without missing a beat Wizardmon turned to face Ogremon,raising his staff into the air.

"Electro Squall!"

At his command,dark clouds suddenly gathered in the sky. Bolts of electricity struck downward into the ogre digimon.

"Yeah! Get'em!" Gale cheered. "You're partners pretty cool." she said, turning to Misaki.

The other girl simply smiled in response.

After recovering from Wizardmon's assault. Ogremon blinked in surprise at the rookies new form.

"He change! How he do that?"

His brother shook his head.

"Me no know." he answered, hefted his club. "But me smash him to bits!"

Wizardmon helped Ryudamon to his feet.

"You alright?"

The little dragon shook off his dizziness,before nodding in response.

"Here they come!" he warned,getting into a fighting pose.

The wizard wheeled about,facing the two brothers,as they charged forward.

"Bone Cudge!" Fugamon cried bringing his club down on Wizardmon. The other champion lifted up his staff to block the strike. His feet dug into the dirt,as he was pushed by the impact. For many moments,the two seemed at stalemate. Pushing against each other in struggle of power.

Fugamon eventually won out,shoving the partner digimon back,causing him to stagger. Wizardmon was quick to recover however,and retaliated.

"Thunderball!"

Before the ball of energy could reach its target Fugamon called out his own attack.

"Hurricane Club!"

The miniature twister and the energy ball collided in midair. Creating a small explosion of energy.

Ryudamon stared Ogremon down,and motioned for him to come forward.

"Come at me with your best shot. Or was that last attack the best you could do?"

The green digimon growled angrily.

"Me smash little dragon into dust! Pummel Whack!"

The shockwave of dark energy shot toward the rookie. But Ryudamon made no attempt to dodge. He stood his ground,taking a deep breath. The horns upon his helmet began to glow.

The attack hit dead on. But the black energy was soon dissipated,absorbed into the dragon's helmet.

"Kabuto Reversal!" Ryudamon yelled.

From his horns,a burst of golden light,shot forth striking Ogremon in the chest.

The champion reeled from the attack,almost falling flat onto his back.

Despite having been the attacker,Ryudamon breathed heavily,his body shaking.

"That must have taken a lot out of him." Misaki observed.

Gale cursed under her breath.

"He's barely standing,and Wizardmon is too busy fighting to help! Ryudamons a sitting duck out there!" she shouted, clenching her fist in frustration. "I hate just sitting here! I feel so helpless!"

"I know how you feel but..."

The plum haired girl,turned to the ongoing battle.

"What can we do?"

The other teen stared down at her digivice,an idea forming in her mind.

"Whatever we can do."

Without another word,she pressed one of devices buttons.

"_Defense System Activated."_

The bubble of energy formed around her,and Gale ran to her partners aid.

"Gale don't!" Misaki called out,but her plea went unheard.

Ogremon shook off the dragon's previous attack,and stalked toward him menacingly.

"Little dragon weak now! Ogremon crush! Bone Cudgel!"

The champion charged forward,his club raised high. Ready to bring it down onto the rookie.

As Ogremon closed in Gale rushed between the two. The d-brace's barrier blocking the digimon's attack.

The champion staggered back,before being shoulder tackled by Gale. Knocking Ogremon flat onto his back.

"You okay?" the girl asked,pulling her partner into the bubble.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your butt! What's it look like?"

"You idiot! You're going to get yourself killed! Why do you insist on rushing into things without thinking!?"

Gale stamped her foot,staring down her partner.

"I don't need a damn lecture from you!"

As the two squabbled,Ogremon recovered,getting back to his feet.

"Little girl hurt Ogremon! You die now!"

Both tamer and digimon turned to see the green ogre readying his attack.

"Pummel Whack!"

The attack impacted hard against,the digivice's barrier,but it held. Ogremon did not relent however and unleashed a series of attacks against the ball of light.

"Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack!"

"This things not gonna hold for much longer!" stated Gale,as she got into a fighting pose.

"Once the barrier breaks I want you to make run for it. I'll try and distract him."

The girl looked at her partner incredulously.

"What,are you crazy? And you call **me** reckless?"

"This not up for debate Gale!"

"No way! I'm not just gonna leave you!"

Without a second thought,she hugged him tight.

"I'm staying right here."

"Gale…"

In that moment the barrier shattered like glass,and Gale's digivice began to glow. She could feel the warmth,coming from her partner's body,as he began to glow as well.

"_Synchronization at 50% digivolution initiated."_

"Ryudamon digivolve to…"

The dragon's whole body elongated into a more serpentine like shape,standing on four three clawed feet. Plate like samurai armor covered most of his body,with shoulder pads and metal bracers on each of his arms. His helm stayed much the same,silver horn like decorations sweeping backward. The only exposed parts of his body were covered in scaly skin,keeping their golden orange color. At the end of his long tail,was a tuft of golden hair.

"Ginryumon!"

The light dissipated,and Ogremon's club struck uselessly against Ginryumon's armored body.

"Ryudamon?" Gale asked, staring blankly at her partners new face. The champions dragon's long body,coiled around her protecting the girl from harm.

As Ginryumon's body uncoiled,he began to hover above the ground. An invisible force keeping him suspended in the air.

"You've shown me your best shots." the dragon's eyes narrowed "Now its time to show you mine! Tekkoujin!"

At the call of his attack,Ginryumon opened his mouth,a golden glow emanating from within. In place of a katana blade,several iron spears flew toward Ogremon. The other champion bobbed and weaved,dodging most of the weapons,the last one piercing into his shoulder.

He stared at the iron shaft jutting from his wound. His burning anger allowed him to ignore the searing pain.

"You hurt Ogremon! Me crush! Pummel Whack!"

The ogre digimon pulled back his fist unleashing his attack.

Ginryumon's armor easily absorbed the brunt of the attack,and he retaliated.

"Gaia Burst!"

A golden glow enveloped the dragon's silver horns. And fired a blast of shining energy. The stream of golden light changed form as it flew through the air. Taking the shape of an oriental dragon. It blasted into Ogremon,exploding in a shower of golden sparks.

"Brother!" Fugamon yelled,stopping his battle with Wizardmon.

The brown digimon ran to his brothers side,lifting his injured body onto his shoulders.

'Me get you for this!"

With that he leaped onto the nearest building,disappearing from site.

Both Ginryumon and Wizardmon,were surrounded by light. Leaving them in their rookie forms once more.

"Wow! That was freakin sweet!" Gale stated,kneeling down to face her partner.

"I'm sorry I got angry with you. I know you were just trying to protect me."

"Don't worry about it. I probably had a bit of a lecture coming anyway.

"Can you promise me you'll be little less reckless?"

Gale smirked in response.

"For you...I'll at least make an attempt."

**To be continued...**

**Next Time On Digimon Saga! Episode 8:New Moon Song**

**Author's Notes**

I wasn't very happy with this episode when I originally wrote it. But after a bit of tweeking I think it turned out okay. Fun fact of the day. In Fugamon's card art he actually has no horns. However when you showed up in tamers and again in xros wars he had horns. I wanted him to keep the horns but make him stand out a little more so I gave him the broken horn. Anyway,as always thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment and review. Any criticism is very much appreciated.


End file.
